Dangerous Game
by IcedCappuccino Alter
Summary: Ketika dua dunia saling bersentuhan, konsekuensi pasti akan muncul. Apalagi jika dianggap hanya sebatas permainan. Sayang, jika terlalu memikirkan konsekuensi, hidup hanya datar, tak menarik dan membosankan. Ayo kita bermain, permainan berbahaya namun menyenangkan ini cukup mendebarkan, bukan? Let's start the game, shall we? (Sweet Devil!AU x Canon Universe)
1. Start the Game!

Author : Remake ide lama, sekarang mau dibuat lebih serius dan err… sekalian buat asupan pair.  
Makanya ini khusus di akun baru karena isinya macem ginian. Pairnya? Ada deeeh~ (pastinya crack se-cracknya)

*hint: fic muncul karena sketch Himaruya kalau America punya dua sisi, sisi satu yang "kuat" di hukum, sisi satunya "kuat" secara fisik

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia milik Himaruya!

**Warning **: typo(s) dan well, mungkin buat ke depannya

* * *

"_Maaannn_… kenapa hariku sudah buruk bertambah buruk? Bagaimana bisa Texas hilang? Kacamataku… Texas!" Pemuda berambut _dirty blond _dengan rambut mencuat keatas terlihat sedang memegang kantung karton yang berisi belanjaan langsung histeris di tempat itu juga.

Angin kencang nan dingin berhembus melewatinya menyebabkan ia bergidik. Bicara tentang bulan Oktober laknat, angin pasti seperti ini. Oh, ia membeli beberapa barang untuk Halloween nanti. Dan sejujurnya ia tak ingin pergi karena bulan Oktober sarat cerita-cerita seram nan menakutkan. Ia bukannya takut, tapi lebih tepatnya 'menghindari' resiko.

Ah, pemuda yang memiliki _hero complex_, suka dengan berbau horror, burger, 04 Juli serta kebebasan dan keadilan ini anehnya seperti steriotip orang Amerika. Tapi tak aneh juga jika kita mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini. Bahkan sebenarnya tidak tepat untuk dikatakan pemuda jika menengok berapa umurnya. Ia berumur entahlah, yang pasti lebih dari 200 tahun. Menjalani seluruh sejarah seolah hal itu adalah pengalaman pribadi. Bertemu dengan orang-orang terkenal, dari presiden hingga Amelia Earhart.

Kita bisa memanggilnya sebagai _United States of America_. Kalau tak ingin panjang kita bisa memanggilnya America. Namun jangan pernah berandai ia akan menggunakan nama anehnya tersebut saat bertemu dengan orang biasa. Jika kita bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya, ia akan menyebutkan nama 'Alfred F. Jones' dan tambahkan perkataan bahwa dirinya adalah pahlawan dunia. Walaupun sisi steriotipikal masih tak absen saat berkenal dengan manusia biasa.

Itu sudah jadi sebuah peraturan dan kebiasaan dalam bersosialisasi bagi mereka. Mereka bukanlah manusia biasa yang memiliki umur pendek, bersekolah dan akhirnya berkeluarga. Tidak, mereka lebih _complex _dari jalan hidup seorang manusia biasa. Mereka adalah personifikasi negara.

Biasanya America selalu memakai kacamata, tapi kali ini benda itu absen dari wajahnya. Kenapa? Itu semua terjadi karena World Meeting kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya. Russia mengamuk hingga kacamata America terjatuh dari lantai entah berapa gedung PBB. Sudah terjatuh, ternyata mendarat di tempat sampah. Mau tak mau benda itu terbuang entah kemana. Hasilnya? America mengamuk lebih parah dari Russia. Butuh beberapa negara menghentikannya, Belarus saja tak sanggup.

Jadilah ia seharian murung, kacamata itu sangat penting baginya. Masalahnya, kacamata tersebut menggambarkan negara bagian Texas. Karena ini, setelah rapat dengan cepat ia memeriksa G*ogle Maps untuk melihat apakah Texas masih dalam wilayahnya. Untungnya masih termasuk negara bagiannya, padahal Mexico sudah berharap kembali ke pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu Texas tak akan tergantikan, tapi... aku butuh kacamata menggantung di wajahku! Rasanya tak enak tanpa kacamataaaa!" Ia lanjutkan keluhan tadi.

Ia menunduk karena sedih. Sesaat ada angin kencang sekali melewatinya membuatnya merinding ketakutan, rasanya seperti ada suatu hal melintas dengan cepat. Tanpa melihat apapun itu, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Akan tetapi rasa penasaran membuatnya menghentikan langkahan kaki, ia mendongak kebelakang dan siap-siap kepalan tangan. Kalau itu monster ia akan benar-benar memukulnya hingga terbang beberapa meter.

Hanya kegelapan malam disertai cahaya remang lampu yang menghiasi jalan setapak. Ia menghela nafas lega, ternyata hanya perasaannya. Saat akan membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, sudut matanya menyadari ada suatu benda tergeletak. Ia mendekati benda berwarna hitam itu dengan pelan, takut berisi bom atau benda berbahaya lainnya.

Ia mendapati sebuah kacamata tergeletak begitu saja. Sebuah. Kacamata. Tanpa. Pemilik.

America hanya mengedipkan matanya, ia mengambil benda itu. Langsung saja melihat sekeliliing takut ada yang menjatuhkannya atau mungkin sama seperti kacamatanya yang terjatuh dari bangunan. Tapi tak mungkin kacamata biasa tak pecah. Kecuali memang itu pengganti Texas miliknya. Mungkin memang ini kacamata menggambarkan wilayahnya? Rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi mewakilkan Nantucket saja punya kejanggalan sendiri, jika dipotong hebatnya dengan cepat bisa tumbuh lagi.

Tanpa berpikir apa-apa, diambilnya kacamata itu.

Mungkin Texas juga mengikuti aturan tak masuk akal macam si _cowlick _alias rambut mencuat karena hilang tiba-tiba bisa muncul begitu saja_, _pikir America.

Ia tidak sadar kalau sepasang mata ungu yang bersinar menatap America dengan senang dari sudut gelap tak terlihat oleh gelapnya malam. Terdengar tawa pelan nan menyeramkan keluar dari mulut pemilik sepasang mata.

**Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu**

_Seorang laki-laki rambut hitam dengan sayap kelelawar sedang terbang di atas langit kota New York dengan wajah bahagia. Sesekali berhenti untuk menikmati pemandangan cahaya kerlap-kerlip dari lampu jalan maupun papan iklan elektronik yang menghiasi jalan sibuk New York. Kedua tangan ia lipat di belakang kepala, hembusan angin malam membuat ia menutup mata karena merasa nyaman._

_"Akhirnya bisa kabur sebentar dari dunia kelam itu, enak saja si orang tua menyuruhku kerja tak pernah libur. Giliran dia seenaknya minum teh." Ia mendengus sebal, mengingat orang tua dengan alis tebal memang memiliki sifat memuakkan._

_Sayang sekali, waktu ia sendirian terganggu oleh sebuah serangan cahaya dari belakang. Ia sempat menghindar dan mendapati seseorang dengan bagian badan sama dengannya, hanya berbeda di penampilan serta wajah. Si penyerang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut platinum blond dan lebih tinggi darinya. Tak lupa sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu menghiasi leher._

_"Ivan? Menyerang dari belakang itu pengecut!"_

_"Kata seseorang yang merusak hari penobatanku" penyerang bernama Ivan ini mulai mengeluarkan aura keunguan khas._

_Laki-laki yang malam tenangnya terganggu hanya menghela nafas lelah, "yang menyerang bukan aku oke? Lagipula itu perang dan bukan aku pemulainya. Salahmu sendiri sih menyembunyikan saudara tua Beilschmidt. Mereka yang membuat semuanya berantakan. Aku justru bagus ya menghentikan peperangan saat itu."_

_Penjelasan dari laki-laki berambut panjang hanya masuk ke telinga kanan lalu keluar dari telinga kiri si penyerang. Ia hanya menatap tajam, tangan kanannya keluar lagi sebuah cahaya berwarna merah._

_Sepasang laki-laki sedang menatap satu sama lainnya dengan tajam. Terlihat kebencian terbentuk antara keduanya. Hal utama adalah keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tak bisa dipungkiri, keduanya sama-sama kuat __dan punya sejarah tak menyenangkan__._

_"Apa tujuanmu ke sini Ivan? Aku sedang malas meladenimu."_

_"Ufu~ sepertinya ada yang langsung berubah perasaannya, _da_?"_

_"Apa maumu?__ Jawab pertanyaanku,__"_

_"Tidak ada apa-apa..."_

_"Kalau begitu pergi dari hadapanku!"_

_"Baiklah~"_

_Lelaki yang dipangil Ivan __hanya terbang menjauh sedangkan satunya__ masih menatap tajam __untuk memastikan si pengganggu pergi__. Hingga ia merasa sebuah rasa sakit dipunggungnya. Menoleh kebelakang, mendapati makhluk itu ada__ di belakang dengan cepat__ dan tersenyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan.__ Ia menatap ke depan, badan 'Ivan' berangsur-angsur menjadi transparan dan mulai hilang.__Ia menggeram hingga terdengar suara seperti hewan buas__._

_"Tadi… ternyata, hanya… ilusi. Sialan kau, Ivan!" Pandangannya mengabur dan hingga akhirnya hanya ada kegelapan._

_Kedua makhluk itu ternyata iblis dan mereka __memang memiliki hubungan panas antar satu sama lainnya sehingga pertarungan selalu terpecah jika bertemu__. Kali ini 'pertarungan' dimenangkan iblis bernama Ivan. Iblis satunya lagi dikutuk menjadi sebuah kacamata. Ya, sebuah kacamata biasa berbingai hitam. Ivan mengambil kacamatanya, mungkin akan diberikan atau dihancurkan._

_Opsi kedua lebih terdengar manis di telinganya._

_"_Nyet_, akan lebih terdengar menarik jika membuat sebuah _plot twist_, _da_?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri_

_"Tenang saja Alfreka, __permainan ini benar-benar menyenangkan karena selain kita yang bermain, mereka dari golongan abadi itu mau tidak mau juga terlibat… ufu~__"_

**Flashback end**

Oh, ia benar-benar tak sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya.

* * *

A/N :

Nyet = tidak

Da = ya


	2. Enter Main Player: Alfred F Jones(?)

Author : Chapter dua sekaligus deh biar keliatan alurnya hehe

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia © Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC (buat Sweet Devil!America, sisanya nggak) Typo kelewat, maaf

* * *

America menaruh belanjaannya di dapur. Ia langsung saja melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan gigi. Kacamata yan ditemukannya sudah diletakkan di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Sesudah menyikat gigi dan mencuci tangan, ia berbegas mengganti baju dipakainya dengan piama bermotif perisai Captain America.

Walaupun akan pergi tidur, ia sempatkan memakan sebuah burger disertai minuman bersoda. Yah, tipikal America. Alasannya? Ia tak ingin kelaparan saat malam karena malas (baca: takut) keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah habis, iapun benar-benar pergi tidur. Niatannya, keesokan pagi saat menghadiri world meeting, akan dikenakan kacamata itu. Ia memperkirakan beberapa negara akan terkejut melihat dirinya.

Matanya terpejam, tak sabar untuk menghadiri rapat world meeting nanti.

Suara alarm jam digital memaksanya membuka mata. Duduk di tempat tidur serta mengusap matanya disertai peregangan sedikit. Ia melihat waktu yang tertera di jam digital. Menunjukkan pukul 07:00 pagi. Baru saja ia akan berdiri, iPhone miliknya berdering. Bosnya memanggil, sepertinya ada suatu hal penting. Semoga bukan ekonomi atau hal lainnya.

Baru saja sedetik ia angkat, bahkan belum sempat mengeluarkan kata sapaan, sang bos meluncurkan banyak kata. Bertubi-tubi tanpa berhenti dan spasi. Tentu ini membuat America hanya terdiam mendengarkan dan _sweatdrop_. Baru ia akan memberikan pendapatnya, sang bos berteriak memerahi America. Pasti ini akan membuat kupingnya terasa sakit.

"_AMERICA! Bagaimana bisa kacamatamu, Texas bisa hilang dan menurut PBB… kacamatamu terjatuh… TERJATUH! INI MASALAH SERIUS AMERICA! ITU TEXAS TAHU! TEXAS!_" dan yak, sungguh pembuka pagi yang benar-benar tenang

"Boss… ini bukan salah-" perkataan sang personifikasi adidaya terpotong oleh bosnya

"_SEHARUSNYA KAU LEBIH HATI-HATI! UNTUNG SAJA TEXAS TAK TERJADI APA-APA DAN MASIH DALAM WILAYAH KITA!_"

"Yah aku juga ber-"

"_Mau tak mau kau harus mendapatkannya __kembali __dalam waktu. Sesingkatnya._" Telepon terputus.

Alfred tercengang, tak menyangka bahwa si bos berteriak ditambah mengomel layaknya orang tua kandung dan paling buruk adalah kacamata miliknya harus kembali. Ditaruhnya iPhone pada meja disamping tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"FFFUUUUUU-" tapi ia berakhir melepas kekesalan dengan teriakan nada volume maksimal.

Selepas berteriak mengekspresikan kekesalan serta frustasi, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap untuk _World meeting _hari kelima dan itu berarti dua hari lagi pertemuan laknat nan menyebalkan berakhir. Apalagi harus bertemu Russia, dia sudah menjatuhkan Texas. Walaupun seperti itu, masih sempat saja mengeluarkan aura keungunannya. America tak mengerti dengan negara terbesar sedunia tersebut.

America pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai membersihkan badan, dengan cepat ia memakai baju. Kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi serta makanan untuk sarapan. Sarapan selesai, ia pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil jasnya serta _bomber jacket_ kesayangan. Tak lupa juga kacamata dipegangnya.

Sebelum memakai kacamata, ia mengikatkan dasinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah dirasa rapi, dipakai jas dan jaketnya. Dicek lagi penampilannya lewat cermin. Kacamata ia lihat, ternyata terdapat kotoran dan pastinya dibersihkan terlebih dahulu.

Kacamata tersebut dipakai, ia mengecek lagi lewat cermin. Ia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya, kacamatanya ternyata cocok. Ia berbalik untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Namun anehnya badannya semakin berat dan matanya benar-benar terpejam. Badannya terjatuh menemui lantai dan karena tak ada yang menghentikan sehingga suara "BRUK" terdengar.

**Gedung pertemuan 07:50 AM**

England sedang mengetuk-ketuk kakinya ke lantai, sesekali mata hijau _emerald _menatap jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangannya. Terlihat sekali kekesalan menghiasi wajahnya. Alis tebalnya yang bagaikan ulat bulu berkerut karena ini. Kenapa ia kesal? Itu karena negara utama atau sering disebut _Great five _terakhir alias America belum memunculkan batang hidungnya.

Masalah utama ialah, _world meeting _akan dimulai jam delapan dan artinya America hanya punya sepuluh menit untuk datang ke gedung PBB. Ia bukan orang lambat seperti Austria, bahkan menurut suatu penelitian kecepatan berjalan penduduknya tercepat ketujuh sedunia. Jadi, tak masuk akal kalau ia terlambat. Atau mengkinkah ia masih murung karena kacamata miliknya hilang? Kalau melihat sifatnya, hal ini pasti bisa terjadi.

Germany sudah duduk manis di meja miliknya. France dan China sedang mengobrol walaupun wajah personifikasi negara yang memiliki penduduk terbesar memperlihatkan ketakutan karena seseorang di sebelah. Oh, Russia sedang tersenyum dengan aura khasnya.

"Amerika terlambat atau tak datang, da?" Russia bertanya tidak tertuju pada siapapun, toh ia juga bersyukur si negara berisik tak datang sejujurnya.

"_It's all your bloody fault, Russia_!" Tentu saja England menanggapi karena sebal, terlebih kejadian kemarin

"Tapi karena dia yang mulai duluan, kau tahu… dia selalu mengatakan 'kembalikan agenku' tapi kalau kukatakan tak mau, seharusnya tidak"

"Kau tahu _kan _America memang memiliki sifat seperti itu? Seharusnya kau maklum!"

Kali ini pertemuan dimulai dengan debat antara England dan Russia. Germany terlihat sudah memijat keningnya dengan frustasi.

"Kalian semua, diam! Kemarin sudah cukup dengan amukan antara America dan Russia! Bahkan beberapa property UN sampai rusak dan harus diganti!" Bentak orang Jerman yang sayangnya paling waras diantara personifikasi lainnya.

England duduk di kursinya, ia mendengus kesal karena omelannya harus terpotong oleh Germany.

**Kembali ke rumah America**

America masih terbaring tak sadar. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangannya mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya ia mencoba berdiri. Tangannya mendorong ke lantai hingga berada di posisi duduk. Matanya akhirnya terbuka, tapi terlihat kebingungan. Iapun menengok ke segala arah untuk melihat sekelilingnya

"Hnn? Kukira aku diserang oleh si iblis sialan itu? Aku juga tidak kenapa-napa? Kukira aku… ah sudahlah" ia bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tadi terjatuh

Makin lama ia berjalan, perasaan penasaran makin memuncak. Kenapa tempat ini berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat. Ia memang memiliki rumah di Underworld, tapi semuanya berbeda. Apalagi beberapa barang terlihat sangat _manusia _baginya. Bukannya ia tak menyukainya, namun sangat aneh jika di tempat tinggalnya ada laptop karena ia memang tidak butuh. Untung saja ia pernah menggunakan semua barang-barang ini jadi tidak akan kaku mengoperasikan _gadget_.

Mungkin terdengar aneh kalau America merasa asing di rumahnya sendiri. Sayangnya yang sekarang mengendalikan tubuhnya bukanlah personifikasi negara adidaya tersebut. Ingat akan kacamata yang dikenakannya? Ternyata itu sebenarnya seorang iblis bernama Alfred (kebetulan bernama alias sama). Bagaimana bisa? Iblis yang menyerangnya ternyata mengutuknya menjadi kacamata. Akan tetapi, ia akan terlepas jika seseorang memakai kacamata ini. Disayangkan, dirinya juga 'terkunci' dalam tubuh orang tersebut.

Alfred jika dalam bentuk aslinya memiliki ciri fisik yang sama seperti America, minus rambut _dirty blond _karena surai di kepalanya berwarna hitam dan sepasang tanduk. Karena hal inilah ia bergegas menuju cermin terdekat. Saat melihat refleksi dirinya, matanya melebar.

"_What the fuck!?_ Aku… tidak! Ini bukan aku! Bagaimana bisa…" ia menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya

"Awas saja kau, Ivan…" geramnya pelan.

Disaat itu iPhone miliknya berdering, tentu ia mengangkat telepon. Hal pertama yang didengarnya ialah sapaan dalam aksen Inggris kental. Kedua alisnya bertautan, tidak mungkin si iblis orang tua itu tahu ia ada di dunia manusia.

"You git! _Pertemuan akan dimulai dan kau belum datang juga? Kalau memang tak bisa datang kenapa tak bilang? Jangan katakan kalau kau masih sedih karena kacamata bernama Texas milikmu hilang!? Datang secepatnya, United States of America!_" Telepon ditutup cepat tanpa memberikan kesempatan America bicara.

"United States of America? Bukankah itu nama negara? Kenapa mereka memanggil manusia yang tubuhnya kugunakan ini dengan nama tersebut… AH! Aku tahu… jadi tubuh ini dimiliki oleh manusia immortal yang menggambarkan wilayah kekuasaan masing-masing? Heh, minimal aku terhibur!" ia tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya Ivan mau bersenang-senang denganku? Baiklah… akan kuladeni kau dan aku harus menghadiri rapat? Di mana?" ia mencari informasi lewat entah agenda atau apapun namun berakhir nihil.

Hingga akhirnya ia teringat iPhone milik manusia yang tubuhnya ia pakai. Iapun mengecek dan mendapatkan daftar agenda. Membaca semua agenda itu, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ah… pergi ke gedung UN, huh? Bertemu dengan para immortal yang masih bertahan dengan sisi manusiawi? Menarik, cukup menarik" langsung saja ia mencari kunci mobil milik America dan sekaligus mencari kendaraan tersebut.

Setelah ditemukan, seringainya makin menjadi.

"Mustang huh? Selera yang bagus… America. Sayang kita tidak bisa bertemu untuk sekarang, aku penasaran dengan dirimu." Ia segera pergi menuju gedung PBB.

Sesampainya di gedung PBB, ia menatap bangunan tinggi tersebut. Bendera-bendera berbagai negara tertampang jelas serta berkibar tertiup angin. Ia mulai menikmati hidup barunya ini. Bicara tentang dirinya, bagaimana bisa ia mengendalikan tubuh orang lain? Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak peduli. Ia lanjutkan ke lift dan menekan tombol yang menunjukkan lantai dua.

Pintu lift terbuka, ia langkahkan kakinya ke sebuah pintu. Matanya menatap pegangan pintu, kalau tak salah ia telah terlambat 20 menit. Mungkinkah negara-negara di dalam akan memarahinya? Tentu jawabannya ialah iya, manusia tak menyukai keterlambatan. Tapi ia tak peduli, jadi dibukanya pintu mahoni dihadapannya.

Hal pertama yang didapatnya adalah seluruh pasang mata tertuju padanya. Hal kedua adalah ada beberapa personifikasi yang berdiri dan menampakkan wajah kekesalan. America (atau Alfred?) malah berjalan gontai menuju salah tempat duduk kosong paling depan. Beberapa negara _sweatdrop _hingga mengomel pelan.

"America… kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Germany, terlihat sepatu pantofel mengkilap mulai diketuk ke lantai.

America mengecek jam tangannya, "Hmm? 08:20 am? Ada yang salah? Oh, Aku tahu… telat." America malah membalas tanpa ada rasa bersalahpun, senyuman penuh percaya diri juga terpampang jelas.

"Itu karena biasanya kau yang membuka pertemuan ini!" England membentaknya

"Yah anggap saja saat ini aku sedang malas membuka pertemuan, sudah tahu aku telat. Kenapa tidak mulai tanpaku. Jangan dibuat susah, _Dude!_"

Mendengar perkataan tadi yang meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir America membuat beberapa negara berbisik. Karena mereka semua masih ingat kalau _world meeting _harus dimulai hanya jika ada dia. Tentu ini ada yang salah-ralat- benar-benar salah. America tidak pernah setenang ini dan hal kedua ialah cuek sekali terhadap pembukaan _world meeting_.

"Mr. America… apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Tanya Lithuania dengan hati-hati

"Hnn? Aku baik-baik saja… hanya… merasa sedikit berbeda," Ia menatap Lithuania, senyuman misterius muncul.

Lithuania tercengang mendengar jawaban serta melihat ekspresi si adidaya. Ia menelan ludah dan duduk kembali dengan pelan. Sebenarnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi ini bukan hanya dirinya, negara-negara lain juga. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai berasumsi kalau America masih marah karena kacamata miliknya terjatuh dan hilang. Tunggu, kacamata? Kalau hilang bukankah seharusnya benda tersebut absen dari mukanya.

"America-san? Bukankah Texas milikmu terjatuh dan masuk tempat sampah? Darimana mendapat kacamata ini?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Japan

"Oh, bisa dibilang ini hanya pengganti sementara hingga kacamataku kutemukan," jawaban tak pasti lagi.

"Bisa dibilang, kacamata ini… pemberian khusus untukku sebagai pengganti... Texas?" Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, sebelum itu matanya berkilat saat menjawab tadi.

Japan hanya terdiam, America akhirnya duduk disamping Russia di mana meja miliknya terdapat tulisan "United States of America" dan tak berkata apa-apa. Melihat America yang terdiam begitu saja, pertemuan kali ini dibuka oleh England. Alfred sebenarnya kesal, bagaimana bisa tidak di dunianya maupun di sini, harus ada seseorang seperti Ivan.

Tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, saat disuruh untuk membaca laporan, dilakukannya saja. Lagipula ia merasa penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya laporan ekonomi dunia manusia ini. Ia memang tak pernah menyentuh tentang hal ini, tapi mungkin kalau membaca sedikit akan membuatnya mengerti. Menarik, hanya itulah kesan pertama yang dirasakan. Ia tahu kalau ekonomi negara 'dibawah' sebenarnya dimanupulasi oleh beberapa negara besar nan kuat, contohnya adalah America ini.

Ruangan sekarang hening, ternyata mereka sibuk melihat ke arah America yang _tumben _membaca laporan ekonomi. America sudah OOC akut, menurut mereka. Biasanya America tak akan membaca dan memilih berteriak '_fuck this shit_! Aku lebih setuju menggunakan kebijakan…' hingga bicara panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya beberapa negara bersyukur akhirnya America bisa melakukan hal yang seharusnya. Ia adalah negara adidaya dunia, sudah seharusnya serius dan dewasa. Bukan seperti anak kecil kelebihan gula. Sayangnya keanehan ini membuat tak nyaman para negara peserta. Keheningan ini terhenti oleh komentar France bahwa semua ini kesalahan England. Tuduhan tidak jelas France sudah pasti membuat personifikasi UK kesal. Mereka mulai berdebat hingga mencekik satu sama lainnya.

Hal ini mulai menyebar ke negara lain. Keanehan selanjutnya adalah America masih duduk manis dan tenang sambil membaca laporan. Oh, burgernya tak absen ternyata. Walaupun menikmati makanan cepat saji, ia masih tak peduli dengan sekeliling. Padahal sebuah pisau tajam baru saja melewati kepalanya.

Hingga sebuah suara terjatuh mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat sebuah pulpen berwarna merah muda dengan gantungan bendera Liechtenstein. Pikirannya sudah mengetahui ini milik siapa. Diambilnya pulpen tersebut dan berjalan menuju kursi wilayah Eropa. Ia makin mendekati si personifikasi Liechtenstein, terlihat gadis itu terheran melihat America mendekati tempat duduknya.

Liechtenstein hanya tersenyum melihat America mendatanginya. America mau tak mau membalas senyuman dari si negara mungil.

"_Polos… mungkin kalau manusia seperti dia… cukup sulit untuk menjatuhkan, sayangnya semua manusia pasti sudah tercelup ke tujuh dosa mematikan, ehehe… mungkin_…" lamunannya terpotong oleh suara mungil feminim dari negara mungil.

"Ah, Mr. America… ada apa? Ini baru pertama kalinya kau mendekati tempat dudukku, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Senyuman ramah masih terpampang di wajahnya

"Oh ya! Ini… pulpen milikmu, bukan? Tadi terjatuh ke dekatku" ia tunjukkan pulpen yang terdapat ditangannya

"I-iya! Terima kasih."

America tak menjawab, ia tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan pulpen. Saat Liechtenstein akan mengambilnya, ia menarik tangannya sehingga mendekati America. Tentu Liechtenstein memerah mukanya karena hal ini. America mendekatkan mukanya pada telinga si gadis mungil, mungkin apa yang dilakukannya akan membuatnya dalam masalah besar.

"_Lilli, untuk gadis sepertimu… kau begitu manis dan baumu… cukup menarik._" Bisik America

Mendengar hal ini muka Liechtenstein bertambah merah. Namun, setelah berkata hal tersebut, dengan cepat dirinya mundur. Selang beberapa detik, peluru melewati mukanya. America malah bersiul tanpa peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, America!" senapan mengepul, Switzerland menatap garang America

"Aku hanya mengembalikan pulpen milik Ms. Liechtenstein… benar bukan?" America tersenyum lembut pada orang yang ditanyakan

Liechtenstein terdiam, tapi ia cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Bohong! Kau tadi membisikkan sesuatu… bahkan mukanya memerah." Switzerland masih tak ingin mundur, malah sudah bersiap-siap mengamuk.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Siapa yang berani memulai keributan denganmu, Switzerland?"

Sebelum Switzerland membalas perkataan dari America, Estonia berdiri memotong perseteruan kedua negara yang jarang berinteraksi, "mungkin lebih baik jika rapat lebih serius… kau tahu, beberapa negara ada yang menyadap satu sama lainnya. Mungkin bicara tentang pertahanan teknologi informasi?"

America membalikkan badan dan menatap Germany serta England meminta persetujuan. England tak berkomentar apa-apa, Germany menatap lainnya.

"Ide bagus, tapi mungkin fokus pada ekonomi harus diprioritaskan terlebih dahulu. Aku juga sedang mengalami _shut down _karena masalah anggaran." America dengan gontainya melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

Baru beberapa langkah, ia membalikkan badan ke arah Liechtenstein. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke saku celana miliknya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit yang sebenarnya memberitahukan sesuatu lewat isyarat. Liechtenstein tentu saja mengerti karena pernah diajari sang kakak tercinta.

"_Jangan katakan hal tadi pada kakakmu, ok_?" itulah hal yang diberitahu America. Liechtenstein mengangguk pelan. Hungary menatap America dengan Liechtenstein, ia merasa ada yang aneh. America sadar dilihat oleh gadis Eropa yang pernah menikah dengan Austria, ia malah tersenyum dan matanya mengedip sebelah kanan bertujuan untuk menggoda. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat dari muka Hungary, ia cepat-cepat menutupnya dengan buku laporan.

"_Ehehe… satu lagi terkena._" America menjilat bibirnya, namun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

* * *

Author : *Gali lobang* AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Skripsi, stress AAAAAAA

Terus kenapa cuma punya pair favorit udah crack, jarang pula. Yah ada sih pair lain yang banyak asupannya (Pruhun) tapi ini… *sigh*


	3. Two Devils and a Challenge, Oh My!

Author: Update ngebut! Update ngebut karena cuma buat asupan sendiri. Di akun satunya niatnya nggak bakalan banyak nulis asupan aneh. Paling berat dan crack cuma Ukraine x America atau Ukraine x Sweden… (ada Liectenstein x America sih, cuma satu-satunya yang pake B, Indo pula...)

*Ada yang diedit, typo dan detail cerita di mana America pingsan

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers (atau World Stars sekarang) milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: Omongan Sweet Devil America yang nggak bisa dijaga**

* * *

World meeting kali ini selesai, ada banyak pertarungan walaupun tak terlalu berarti. Ini semua terjadi karena America baru pertama kali tak memperparah keadaan. Biasanya ia akan ikut perdebatan antara England dan France atau memulai babak baru dengan Russia tapi si personifikasi negara paman Sam malah duduk manis, di mulutnya hanya keluar sebuah lantunan lagu pop yang sedang terkenal.

Pastinya beberapa negara terutama yang dekat dengannya sudah bersyukur bukan main, kecuali Russia. Ia malah mengeluarkan aura legendanya yang makin menguat. America yang sadar akan kolega-garis miring-rival (atau musuh, mungkin mantan musuh lebih baik pikir America) hanya berbalik membalas menatap penasaran.

"Ada apa Russia? Sepertinya sedikit terganggu?" America kemudian menatap sekitar, semua negara telah keluar. Di ruangan pertemuan hanya menyisakan dirinya dan Russia.

"Amerika… kau bukan dia. Bukan Amerika yang kelewat idiot tersebut, _da_?"

"_Maybe yes, maybe no… who knows?_"

America berdiri dari tempat duduk dan melangkah gontai keluar dari ruang pertemuan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah catatan dengan sampul berwarna cokelat dan terbuat dari kulit. Awalnya ia ingin mengambilnya tapi diurungkan setelah melihat Russia menatap tajam.

"Sorry."

Pintu tertutup, America menghela nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri. Bermain-main dengan mereka cukup menyenangkan. Oh, ia teringat akan janjinya untuk pergi ke restoran bersama beberapa negara. Ia percepat langkahnya karena beberapa dari mereka pasti sudah kesal menunggu kedatangannya. Benar saja, wajah mereka sudah ada kesan sebal (ia memuji dirinya sendiri bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi)

Pandangan dari kesal hingga pasrah (ini dari Italy) ditunjukkan beberapa negara. Makan siang kali ini juga memang di luar bukan di dalam gedung PBB karena ada salah satu negara merasa bosan. England terlihat bersiap-siap mengomel.

"Kau! Ada apa hari sebenarnya? Kenapa jadi menyebalkan dari biasanya!? Telat dua kali! DUA KALI, KAU TAHU!"

"Ehh? Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu, England! Haha!" suara khas cemprengnya kembali, kesan _happy-go-lucky _dipancarkan America.

Semua negara yang ada di tempat tersebut terdiam. America kembali menjadi normal!

"_Git_! Kau telat lagi! Padahal aku sewaktu dulu tak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini!? Belum lagi tadi pagi membuat masalah! Dasar!"

England berniat memukul kepala America, tangannya sudah terangkat tapi terhenti dan terlihat memegang pergelangan tangan si _Brit_. America menunduk tapi dilanjutkan dengan terkekeh. Tapi semuanya langsung terkesiap saat melihat mata America _menyala_ walaupun sekilas. Pandangannya sangat dingin nan tajam, Italy saja sudah sembunyi dibelakang kedua sahabatnya.

"Jangan sentuh, apalagi mau memukul karena memang itu tak sopan. Kau kan _gentleman _atau hanya sekedar orang tua dengan mulut kotor dan sifat yang menyebalkan, ya?"

England mencoba menarik tangannya, apalagi cengkraman America mulai terasa _sakit_. France sudah menelan ludah melihat kejadian dihadapannya.

"Ukhh… Ameriqué? Apa kau tak menyadari kalau England merasa kesakitan karenamu?"

Akhirnya lengan England dilepas begitu saja. America langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Katanya kita akan makan siang diluar?"

Mereka tak ada yang berani komentar dengan kejadian tadi dan lebih memilih setuju dengan perkataan America tentang mengajak makan siang. Bahkan England yang tadinya kesal hanya terdiam memegang lengannya. Rasa sakitnya masih terasa bahkan sebenarnya seperti mau diremukkan oleh America. Russia yang datang lebih belakangan makin curiga terhadap gerak-gerik si mantan musuh perang dingin.

…

Sesampainya di restaurant bintang lima, America sebenarnya merasa bosan. Sepertinya terjebak di dalam tubuh seperti ini justru membuatnya tak nyaman. Maksudnya, ia tak bisa terbang atau bergerak bebas bahkan menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya dengan mudah. Dasar Ivan, kalau saja ia bertemu pasti kemarahan akan diluapkan begitu saja.

"Ufu~ Alfred marah~"

Nada yang dikenalnya tak sengaja terdengar jelas di telinga. Pandangannya kesana-kemari untuk mencari sumber suara. Ia memang tak melihat siapapun, hanya orang yang mirip dan pastinya bukan dia. Serta perasaan ditatap tak membantunya. Ia yakin Ivan ada di sana hanya saja menggunakan kekuatannya sehingga tak terlihat apalagi sedang di dalam tubuh seseorang dengan mata 'normal'. Kalau ia masih dalam bentuk iblis, pasti sudah diberi bogem mentah tepat di wajah.

"Hei Ameriqué! Tumben tidak menyentuh makananmu, mau abang France suapi?"

America yang sibuk menatap ke beberapa arah langsung memfokuskan pandangan ke France. Awalnya tatapan tajam nan kesal ditunjukkan, tapi selanjutnya seperti menantang dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Sayangnya aku bukan anak kecil lagi, France. Tapi kalau memang mau menyuapiku, lebih baik tidak di depan banyak orang, kalau berduaan boleh-boleh saja tapi harus memakai pakaian maid-"

**KLONTANG**

Suara peralatan makan terjatuh, bahkan England sudah tersedak. Tatapan France sudah bulat dan mungkin bola matanya seperti mau keluar. Japan sudah memerah mukanya–bahkan hidungnya seperti mau mimisan–diikuti Germany yang terdiam semenjak mendengar perkataan mengejutkan America.

"-dan khusus _April __Fools_ sehingga bisa kupotret untuk dijadikan _blackmail._"

Suara helaan nafas terdengar. Japan bergumam entah apa, Germany menggelengkan kepalanya dan England kali ini mukanya yang memerah. Melihat reaksi beberapa negara dihadapannya, America malah tertawa kecil. Tapi langsung terdiam saat merasa ada yang memandang ia lagi. Ia berasumsi, Ivan belum meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dibenaknya muncul niatan untuk menemui Ivan, akan tetapi melihat makanan dihadapannya sepertinya lebih baik dinikmati. Sayang sekali jika dicampakkan, apalagi harganya mahal.

Setelah makan, mereka bersamaan berjalan kaki kembali ke gedung PBB dan America langsung teringat akan ingatan untuk bertemu Ivan. Ia harus mencari alasan agar bisa pergi ke tempat sepi tanpa diikuti salah satu negara yang penasaran. Dan hanya satu saja yang cukup kuat, bosnya alias presiden memintanya untuk menemui. Beberapa pasang mata dengan tatapan keheranan atau kesal adalah hal yang diterimanya, tapi pada akhirnya semuanya maklum.

America memilih ke sebuah gang sempit tapi masih bisa dilalui beberapa orang. Ia merasa beberapa orang yang berada di gang tersebut menatapnya karena jika kita lihat, America seperti orang hilang dengan pakaian mahal dan bukan pada tempatnya. Bau rokok dan campuran bau macam-macam mengganggu indra penciuman, tapi tak apa asalkan bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan apalagi menonjok tepat dimukanya sudah cukup terbayarkan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, ia sampai pada bagian paling pojok dan tidak ada siapapun disana. America memandang ke segala arah.

"Aku tahu kau disana, Ivan. Keluarlah dan jangan jadi pengecut."

Langsung saja angin kencang disertai kepakan sayap terdengar. Orang yang dipanggil ternyata datang. Namun, bukan orang melainkan makhluk supranatural. Sayap seperti kelelawar dengan tanduk terpampang jelas dan anehnya wajah si makhluk mirip dengan Russia.

"Ufu~ bagaimana? Bukankah menyenangkan terkunci dalam tubuh seseorang?" Nada mengejek terdegar jelas sekali pada tiap kata yang diucapkan Ivan

"Haha. Yah, menyenangkan sekali."

America mengarahkan tendangan pada Ivan, tapi yang dituju dengan cepat menghindar. Karena Ivan tadi berada didekat sebuah pagar kawat, tendangan America mau tak mau mengenai pagar. Dan pagar tersebut roboh dikarenakan kekuatan America yang luar biasa.

"Kau merusak pagar manusia yang tak dikenal, aku kasihan pada orang tersebut"

"Tumben kau peduli pada manusia. Apa maumu dengan semua ini? Apalagi menyebabkan hidupku menjadi bertambah menyebalkan, pasti ada tujuan khusus"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain, bisa dikatakan merasa bosan juga"

"Oh. Begitu." America mengecek jam tangan di pergelangan. Mata birunya menatap dengan malas.

"Ahh… tak terasa pertemuan paling terbodoh akan dimulai. Baiklah, kalau memang itu tujuanmu… Ivan. Ingin bermain? Maka aku ladeni." Ia kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya yang sedang terbang.

"Tentu saja, Amerika~"

America terlihat mempelototi lawan bicaranya hingga Ivan memilih pergi duluan dengan senyuman khas dan mata ungu bersinar. Sekarang America hanya berdiri sendiri di sudut kotor di antara bangunan.

"Auranya hilang… semoga tak mengangguku untuk sementara. Apa sebenarnya tujuan dia melakukan semua ini?"

America mengecek jam dipergelangan tangan sekali lagi, raut wajah langsung berubah menjadi masam.

"Tch! telat lagi… aku malas dimarahi si orang tua."

Ketika America sedang diperjalanan menuju gedung ternetral di dunia, beberapa negara justru membicarakannya saat rapat dan pastinya membuat Germany kesal bukan main. Apalagi semua ini dikarenakan masalah yang membingungkan terkait America. Mungkinkah si negara adidaya masih kesal karena kacamatanya hilang? Tapi bagaimana bisa benda tersebut justru dipakai?

Canada tahu, kacamata yang digunakan saudaranya berbeda. Ia sadar kalau warna _frame _kacamata tersebut dengan Texas berlainan. Texas kalau tak salah berwarna antara _silver _atau putih, sedangkan yang menggantung di wajahnya berwarna hitam dan _frameless_. Canada justru berpikir keras sendiri. Semenjak kehilangan kacamata, America sering menelepon kepadanya dan bercerita panjang lebar tentang perasaannya. Tidak mungkin hanya seharian sifat serta watak America bisa berubah.

Kekhawatiran Canada disadari personifikasi negara matahari terbit alias Japan. Si personifikasi yang bisa dikatakan memiliki muka datar mendekati Canada.

"Canada-san, ada apa ya? Sepertinya sedikit bermasalah."

Canada yang jarang sekali diperhatikan negara lain sedikit terkejut karena Japan menepuk pundaknya.

"A-ahh… itu, America sepertinya tidak seperti ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia langsung berubah hanya dalam sehari? Entahlah, aku seperti tak mengenalnya sama sekali. Dia… aneh" Canada menopang dagunya, ia menggigit bagian bibir bawah karena perasaan janggal makin menjadi-jadi

Japan mengangguk mengerti, "ano, aku juga merasakan auranya berbeda dari biasanya"

"Aura?"

"Warna kehidupan, setiap orang berbeda-beda dan… tidak mungkin berubah, kecuali dalam keadaan khusus seperti tertekan atau marah"

"Oh, oke. Aku mengerti maksudmu… ah! Bagaimana kalau mengunjungi dia sehabis rapat?" Raut wajah Canada langsung terang, ia mendapat ide brillian.

"Bu-bukannya aku tak sopan, Canada-san… tapi aku punya urusan setelah rapat dan harus cepat-cepat kembali ke 'rumah' apalagi harus bertemu beberapa orang penting"

"_I see_… kau tak bisa ya? Aku akan pergi sendiri kalau begitu dan terima kasih Japan"

Japan membungkuk karena kebiasaan dan tersenyum tipis lalu ia meninggalkan Canada menuju tempat duduknya. Canada memeluk kumajirou erat, ia bertekad menemui saudaranya. Telepon genggam yang ada dikantung ia ambil dan menelepon nomor bosnya.

…

Selesai acara seharian penuh, para personifikasi berencana untuk makan malam bersama. America tersenyum dan mengiyakan untuk ikut.

"Uh… kenapa… kepalaku pusing?" America memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing seolah dipukul beberapa kali oleh pemukul _baseball_.

Ia yang tadinya ingin ikut dalam acara makan bersama malam hari sepertinya harus mengurungkan niat. Bahkan ia merasa pandangannya sudah berkunang. America saat berdiri dari tempat duduknya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"America! Apa kau tak apa? Ada masalah di pemerintahanmu?" Beberapa negara bertanya langsung tentang keadaannya, walaupun beberapa tidak terlalu suka dengan America (atau netral) tetap saja jika sampai sesuatu hal terjadi pada America, mereka bisa khawatir. Dulu saat Great Depression menyebabkan para personifikasi seluruh dunia terkena pilek massal.

"Ukhh… ti-tidak apa-apa hanya merasa pusing." America bahkan berjalan sempoyongan dengan tangannya menopang tembok

"_Ada apa? Kenapa… rasanya seperti aku didorong seseorang? Mungkinkah…"_

Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, kunci mobilnya ia lemparkan sembarang arah, secara tak langsung memberi arahan untuk mengantarkannya. Kunci yang dilempar secara refleks diterima oleh Canada yang memang berdiri di dekatnya.

Pada akhirnya badan America benar-benar ambruk menemui lantai.

Canada paling sibuk diantara semua negara yang terkejut saat America pingsan begitu saja. Ia bahkan harus menelepon bos saudaranya tersebut untuk bertanya tentang keadaan wilayah negara USA. Tapi berakhir kebingungan saat mendengar kalau tak ada masalah sama sekali. Canada lebih memilih untuk ke rumah milik America, tidak ke rumah sakit karena tidak terjadi hal gawat

Mobil yang America bawa dikemudikan oleh Germany. Canada hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat saudaranya bernafas dan terlihat seperti tidur daripada pingsan. Ia mengambil kacamata yang digunakan America.

Sesampainya di depan rumah berjenis flat lantai dua, Canada dibantu Germany membawa America ke dalam dan menaruhnya ke sofa di ruang tengah. Germany mohon diri, Canada hanya berterima kasih. Saat pintu sudah tertutup, Canada mengeluarkan kacamata dari saku jas dan menatap lekat benda yang dikenakan America.

"Kau-yang-kulupa-namanya, kenapa melihat kacamata tersebut dengan pandangan seperti itu?" suara Kumajirou membuat Canada menatap beruang imut peliharaannya.

"Ahh… Kumasiki! Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa America mendapatkan kacamata pengganti. Maksudku, tidak mungkin sudah jatuh bisa kembali dengan warna berbeda"

"Aku tak tahu"

"Yah… mungkin America membelinya? Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Kacamata miliknya menggambarkan wilayah jadi tak mungkin ke optik hanya untuk mendapatkan kacamata pengganti"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi aku lapar"

"Yah aku juga lapar jadi ayo kita persiapkan makan malam, Kumajori"

"Siapa?"

Canada menghela nafas lelah, "pemilikmu… Canada."

Canada kemudian meletakkan kacamata di tangan ke bufet kayu pohon oak di ruang tamu. Ia tinggalkan saudara yang tidak sadar ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Kumajirou, si beruang kutub imut peliharaannya sekaligus teman. Oh, mungkin ia harus membuat lebih banyak karena America pasti lapar saat terbangun tengah malam. Canada memperkirakan si saudara akan terbangun karena perut meminta jatah makan.

* * *

Author: Woah ada yang baca, padahal ini niatnya cuma buat bikin asupan aja (nggak ada yang nulis, bahkan di fandom Inggris jarang, Jepang cuma satu doang pula dojinnya yang saya nemu, hiks) tapi… MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG BACA BAHKAN NGASIH REVIEW **Julchen Anastasia**-san!

**Julchen Anastasia**: Pairnya ada deh, saja jamin baru pertama kali di fandom Indo ada yang ngepair ini *sedih* bukan RusAme sayangnya X3

Iya, pas dicek ulang banyak banget typonya. Udah dibenerin kok, sekalian update chapter. Ini tujuannya cuma buat asupan saya yang stress sama skripsi, makasih udah mau review~

Author: Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. How to (NOT) Start a Morning

Author: Chapter 4! Fiuuhhh, saya lagi gak punya komentar apa-apa jadi

**Disclaimer: Hetalia masih punya Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: Agak sedikit kekerasan, sama OOC buat seseorang (?)**

* * *

Canada memutuskan kalau makan malam di rumah America dengan menu Mac n cheese yang mudah dibuat. Lagipula melihat isi kulkas si empu rumah memang cuma mampu membuat makanan tak sehat. Ah, lagipula ia tidak lama tinggal di rumah America, mungkin dua hari saja dan selanjutnya pulang kembali ke wilayah asal.

Beruang kutub mungil dengan sabar melihat si tuan sibuk menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam. Mungkin karena terlalu membosankan, Kumajirou-nama beruang kutub yang suka menempel pada Canada-sampai tertidur menunggu. Canada hanya tersenyum tipis melihat bola bulu putih tidur dalam posisi duduk. Personifikasi Canada lalu sibuk kembali memasak.

Wangi keju yang gurih mulai menyeruak. Canada bahkan berniat untuk menambahkan potongan bacon untuk pelengkap sehingga bukan hanya wangi keju saja. Harum bacon juga pasti akan sampai ke ruang depan di mana America sedang tertidur. Semoga saja saudaranya terbangun dengan aroma makanan karena ia membuatnya dalam porsi banyak. Ia yakin, Kumajirou dan dirinya tidak akan bisa menghabiskan Mac n cheese satu panci penuh.

Setelah mengangkat panci berisi mac n cheese hangat, ia menyiapkan piring. Ketika meletakkan piring di atas meja makan, terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru dari ruang tengah. Canada sudah dapat menebak siapa orang yang akan sampai ke dapur. Terlihat saudaranya tanpa kacamata memasang wajah khawatir.

"Eh Canada? Kukira siapa. Lalu… bagaimana dengan pertemuan? Eh tunggu, kenapa kau ada di sini? Oh mac n cheese, aku mau!" America malah teralihkan perhatiannya, ia lebih peduli pada makanan buatan Canada.

Sebelum America melahap makanan, Canada langsung menarik piring. Saudara di bagian selatan wilayahnya menatap Canada dengan pandangan kecewa seperti permen milik anak kecil diambil paksa.

Mulut America manyun, "Canada! Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin bertanya banyak hal, apalagi masalah pertanyaanmu. Aku saja belum jawab, kau malah lebih peduli sama mac n cheese." Canada memang kesal bahkan bermaksud memarahi namun suara lembut darinya malah terdengar seperti orang mengomel.

"Eh? Pertanyaanku? Tapi, makanan…"

"AMERICA!"

America manyun, ia akhirnya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang saudara.

"Iya, kok bisa di sini? Padahal seingatku kau tidak bilang mau menumpang? Terus bagaimana dengan pertemuannya? Sepertinya aku ketiduran…"

Ketiduran? Canada jadi bungung.

"Aku di sini karena sehabis mengantarkanmu, kau pingsan America… terus apa maksudnya ketiduran? Kau hadir di World Meeting. Bahkan membuat usulan tentang keamanan internet." Canada akhirnya meletakkan kembali piring berisi mac n cheese di depan America. Terlihat mata si saudara berbinar. Ia menusuk makanan dengan garpunya dan melahap dengan semangat walaupun pada akhirnya berteriak kesakitan karena masih panas. Canada hanya menatap America dengan wajah malas.

America berhenti sejenak dari melahap makanan, ia baru saja mencerna penjelasan Canada. ia tersadar dan langsung merasa janggal, "hah? Aku hadir? Lalu apa maksudnya usulan keamanan internet? Hei! Agenda yang mau dibahas kan tentang perdagangan internasional. Terus aku tidak mungkin hadir, Canadia, aku ketiduran!"

"Namaku Canada, America… bukan Canadia. Ketiduran dari mana, hadir kok. Tidak percaya? Aku bisa telepon England bahkan Germany untuk klarifikasi buat meyakinkan."

America mengunyah makanan, wajahnya terlihat kebingungan. Ia sepertinya masih sibuk memikirkan tentang pertemuan. Kalau dia memang datang, kenapa dia terbangun di sofa? Lalu kenapa juga ia tidak ingat apa-apa? Lagipula, kalau dia memang ketiduran, pasti beberapa negara menelepon.

Ia mengambil telepon pintar dari kantung celana. Di layar tidak ada pemberitahuan tentang telepon yang tak diangkat. Bahkan layarnya bersih hanya terlihat waktu, prakiraan cuaca, berita harian, dan pengingat.

"Ughhh… yah aku percaya, tapi kok bisa? Jangan katakan… O_h God, no no no! No way!_" suara America mulai melengking, ia panik sendiri.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Kalau aku memang ada dan datang, jangan katakan si Confederate sialan. Ugh, bahkan menyebut namanya saja membuatku mual."

Canada menghirup nafas panjang, saudaranya malah menuduh negara yang tidak salah (dan sudah tiada pula!).

"Kalau memang CSA mengambil alih tubuhmu (di mana tidak mungkin terjadi), coba jelaskan kenapa dia tidak tersinggung saat semuanya memanggil nama America? Terus 'dia' juga secara tak jelas menyakiti England. Kau tahu kan kalau CSA itu hampir mau minta bantuan England?"

America terkejut, dia menyakiti England?

"Aku menyakiti England? Bro, aku memang suka usil sama dia tapi tidak se-ekstrim itu!"

Canada angkat bahu, "entahlah… kau aneh kemarin. Lagipula CSA sudah tidak mungkin muncul, America. Dia bahkan menghilang di depan matamu, kan?"

America tak membalas, mengingat sejarah saat ia masih muda sebagai negara independen membuat perasaan tak enak. Perang Saudara saat itu masih terasa pahit di lidah. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk mengalihkan ingatan agar tak terbawa jauh ke lembah dalam.

"Oke, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mengingat apa-apa seharian ini. Bisa jelaskan hasil pertemuannya? Yah paling penting… pertemuan terlaksana, kan? Dan… aku juga puas tidur seharian, HAHA!" Minimal ada yang melihat kejadian aneh dalam sisi positif, Canada lebih memilih untuk mulai makan tanpa mempedulikan America.

…

Kedua bersaudara sekarang malah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. America duduk di sofa depan televisi, ia terlihat menonton acara tentang pemilihan model. Canada sibuk berkutat dengan laptop, kedua mata dengan serius menatap laptop dan tangan dengan lincah menekan _keyboard_. America sesekali memberi semangat pada kontestan kesukaannya.

"America… tak kusangka kau masih saja nonton acara itu…" Canada melihat ke arah layar televisi karena bosan melihat huruf dan angka-angka.

"Karena acara ini memang seru, Canada!"

"Baiklah…"

"Hei aku serius, kalau tak percaya… bagaimana menonton satu episode saja sekarang?"

Canada menggeleng tak mau. Oh, ia juga baru sadar satu hal.

"America… kau tidak pakai kacamata, lagipula… darimana kau dapat kacamata itu?" Canada menyerah, ia sudah pusing melihat laporan pemerintahan. Laptop di pangkuan sudah mati dan diletakkan di bagian sofa yang kosong.

America memeluk erat bantal, ia gemas saat melihat model dukungan dikritik pedas oleh juri. "Hmm? Tadi bilang, apa?"

Canada tepok jidat, kenapa ia punya saudara macam begini pula.

"Aku bilang, bagaimana bisa dapat kacamata pengganti? Itu bukan Texas kan?"

"Hmm… aku tidak tahu, tapi bisa jadi itu memang Texas. Kan kita sudah konfirmasi kalau bagian rambut mencuat kita kalau dipotong malah cepat tumbuh, bagaimana kalau sama dengan benda yang menggambarkan wilayah? Jadi aku percaya kacamata hitam itu Texa- oh ya! Kacamatanya di mana?"

Memang untuk urusan saudara satunya ini paling menyusahkan. Punya ide nyeleneh, salah satu hal yang dihadapi jika mengobrol atau bekerja sama dengan dia. America juga mulai panik mencari kacamata.

"... Entahlah tentang teori itu, America. Kalau tentang kacamata, ada di bufet." Canada menunjuk posisi kacamata dengan _frame _hitam.

America melihat ke arah telunjuk Canada mengarah. Ia sudah ingin berdiri untuk mengambil, tapi diurungkan.

"Kenapa duduk lagi, America?"

"Meh, dipakai besok saja. Soalnya ingin tidur. Oh ngomong-ngomong, Canada… tinggal di sini sampai berapa hari?" America matikan televisi karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerang, ia berdiri dari sofa dan melakukan peregangan.

"Besok, awalnya dua hari tapi melihatmu baik-baik saja setelah pingsan sepertinya kupotong. Laporan pertemuan soalnya belum selesai." Canada mengambil laptop di sofa. Ia juga ikut berdiri.

"Malam, bro!"

"Yah, _Bonne nuit_."

"Sisi Prancismu keluar lagi." America nyengir, Canada di lain pihak hanya memutar bola mata. Ia lebih memilih jalan ke kamar tamu yang memang selalu disediakan oleh America di rumahnya karena terkadang beberapa negara tak sempat memesan hotel sehingga memilih menumpang.

**Keesokan paginya**

Canada bangun terlebih dulu, disusul oleh America. Kali ini yang memasak America, walaupun si negara maple sedikit tak suka kalau makanan khas wilayahnya dibuat oleh orang lain, ia terpaksa membiarkan saudaranya membuat. Ini karena si empu rumah merasa ingin membalas makan malam dibuatkan oleh Canada. Walaupun begitu, ia masih membantu dengan menyiapkan kopi untuk keduanya. Kumajirou mengikuti sang tuan mengambil kantung karton berisi biji kopi.

America baru ingat kalau ia belum memakai kacamata, selesai memasak seluruh adonan pancake baru akan dipakai.

Bersamaan dengan harumnya pancake, aroma khas kopi memenuhi ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Campuran bau yang sedap akan membuat kelenjar air liur siapapun bereaksi. Mereka selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi bersamaan.

"Untung aku bawa sirup maple buatan rumah. Sirup mapel darimu rasanya tidak seenak di rumahku, America." Sebuah senyuman menantang diperlihatkan oleh Canada. Cukup jarang sebenarnya ia seperti ini, tapi kalau masalah maple dan hockey, bisa dibilang dua hal tersebut adalah kebanggaan paling ditonjolkan Canada.

America yang mendengar pernyataan Canada jadi tersinggung, "enak saja! Hanya karena di benderamu itu maple bahkan dianggap pohon nasionalmu, jangan seenaknya mengaku punya sirup maple terenak. Di rumahku juga ada yang bagus ya!"

America mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan berwarna keemasan dari dalam laci kabinet.

"Haha, tapi tetap saja. Sirup maple terbaik kan sudah diakui dariku, America."

America manyun sambil meletakkan sedikit potongan butter, ia tak peduli dengan perkataam Canada dan menuangkan isi botol kaca ke atas pancake yang masih panas. Selesai menuangkan, America malah pergi dari dapur.

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" Jangan katakan dia malah kesal dengan omongan Canada pula.

"Mau ambil Texas, soalnya aneh absen di muka. Dari tadi malam tidak pakai." America menjawab sambil berjalan, ia malah menjawab dengan teriakan. Canada tak peduli dan makan duluan tanpa menunggu.

Ia harus akui, sirup maple dari wilayah milik America kali ini cukup nembuat lidah puas, memang kualitasnya bagus.

America kembali lagi dengan Texas di tangan, ia pakai dan kemudian duduk. Saat ingin mengambil pisau makan, ia menunduk tanpa alasan. Canada masih tak sadar, namun Kumajirou yang sedang ikut makan langsung menggeram. Suara khas beruang kutub marah mengagetkan Canada.

"Kumadengakurou, kenapa!?" Bentakan kaget Canada tetap saja terdengar lembut.

Kumajirou tak peduli, ia malah makin manjadi geramannya. Bahkan sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan cakar untuk menyerang.

"Kumamiji hentikan, ada apa dengamu! Hei!" Ia berdiri dari tempat duduk, melihat America masih dalam keadaan menunduk membuat Canada makin panik. Ini sudah keterlaluan namanya, kenapa Kumajirou malah jadi buas seolah America berbahaya? Tunggu jangan katakan kalau teori tentang CSA memang benar?

Kumajirou melompat, namun dengan cepat America justru memegang beruang putih yang biasanya imut itu tepat pada leher.

"AMERICA!"

"Wah… wah… bola bulu ini mau menyerangku. Memang binatang punya insting kuat dibanding manusia." America tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi, ia menatap sumber teriakan (kalau memang suara seperti orang normal bicara disebut teriak) dan langsung saja seringaian menghilang dari bibir.

Kumajirou ia jatuhkan begitu saja, sedangkan dia malah dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat duduk. Ekspresi terkejut tertempel di muka.

"Ahahaha… Ini ilusi kan? Ivan sialan! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Canada sudah panik, sekarang bercampur jadi bingung. Kenapa saudaranya marah tanpa alasan, lalu siapa pula Ivan?

"A-apa? Umm… Ivan? Siapa? Terus tenangkan diri dulu America, AH! KUMAJIROU!" Akhirnya Canada bisa mengingat nama sang beruang kesayangan. Ia langsung menghampiri Kumajirou yang tergeletak tak sadar. Saat mulai mendekat, Canada justru didorong oleh America hingga punggung menemui kabinet dapur.

"APA-APAAN AMERICA!?" Ia mengaduh dan kembali teringat saat mengiyakan ajakan America untuk bermain tangkap bola bersama. Tenaga penuh dari lemparan bola saat bertemu badan cukup menyakitkan dan sekarang terulang lagi hanya saja di badan bagian belakang karena bertemu kabinet dapur yang terbuat dari mahoni asli.

America hanya melebarkan mata, "bu-bukan ilusi. Kau asli, Matthew? Matthew tidak mungkin… aku melihatmu, melihatmu mati karena menerima serangan yang seharusnya ditujukan untukku."

Canada berdiri dari posisi telungkup, meringis, ia berjalan mendekati orang yang sedang sibuk dengan kepanikan sendiri. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, ia langsung menonjok tepat di hidung. America langsung saja memegang hidung, cairan merah menempal pada telapak tangan.

"Terakhir kali aku menonjokmu seserius ini saat perang tahun 1812. Terus… _what the hell, America!_"

America tak bicara, ia masih menatap telapak tangan.

"Jangan katakan… kau benar-benar dia, si pembuat masalah alias Confederate State? Kalau benar kau bukan America… dan memang dia. Tonjokan bukan cuma yang akan ku berikan. Kembalikan kendali tubuh America!" Canada langsung mengambil Kumajirou yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia juga menjauhi America yang masih sibuk menatap telapak tangan dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Mendengar ancaman yang bukan ditujukan kepadanya membuat kedua alis bertautan. Oh, ia baru ingat, kalau tersadar berarti sudah merasuki tubuh si manusia abadi. Itu berarti ia ditonjok bukan oleh seseorang yang mati (dan tidak mungkin bangkit lagi karena sudah jadi debu). Orang si empu beruang kutub ini memang secara kebetulan saja memiliki wajah sama dengan sang saudara. Ia malah terkekeh sendiri.

"Wah, maaf! Maaf! Aku salah orang. Siapa ya omong-omong?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban diterima America (Alfred), tapi sebuah pisau makan yang sengaja diarahkan tepat di leher. Raut muka Canada sudah berbeda dari biasanya, kesan santai nan lembut telah hilang.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kembalikan kendali tubuh America!?"

Senyuman percaya diri diperlihatkan walaupun kedua tangan menunjukkan gestur menyerah. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Tunggu dulu, ini sebuah kesalah pahaman, oke?"

Melihat laki-laki di depannya tidak bergeming dan masih mengarahkan pisau ke leher, ia cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Karena dirimu punya wajah saudaraku yang sudah mati, yah kalau kau menganggap jadi debu dan hilang sama sekali disebut mati… jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku yang sebenarnya oke? Aku bukan siapa… yang kau sebut namanya," Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas.

"Perkenalkan, tuan dengan pisau. Namaku Alfred F. Jones… yah bukan nama "lahir" tapi lebih gampang kan? Benar, aku bukan America, aku… cuma meminjam badannya. Yah mungkin mencuri lebih tepat? Err… kalian biasa menyebut hal ini kerasukan _by the way._ Oh, ditambah aku itu juga disebut raja para iblis. Tapi… bukan di neraka sayangnya." Cengiran lebar menjadi penutup perkenalan diri.

Canada hanya berkedip berkali-kali, "Apa?"

* * *

Author: Kasian Canada… yah apa boleh buat, sodaramu itu rada-rada idiot sih

Canada: … *narik nafas lelah*

Author: Yah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	5. Alfred the Devil

Author: dasar pemales, udah ada draf sampe ending tapi males ditulis ghhh

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya**

**Warning: ada kata-kata kasar dikit**

* * *

Canada hanya berkedip berkali-kali, "Apa?"

Melihat kalau Canada sedikit teralihkan perhatiannya sehingga pertahanan (sekaligus penekanan) terhadap Alfred turun, saudaranya langsung saja mengambil pisau dari tangan kanan negara maple.

"Masih belum mengerti? Oh ya…" Alfred mendekati meja makan, dengan kekuatan penuh ia tancapkan pisau makan ke permukaan meja. Canada melompat sedikit, ia terkejut bukan main. Mata Alfred menatap tajam muka Canada, ia tempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir.

"Rahasia ini cuma kita yang tahu, oke?"

Setelah mengancam, laki-laki yang menancapkan pisau hanya melakukan peregangan dan berkata, "lalu kau sayangnya belum memperkenalkan dirimu. Kalau cuma diriku, rasanya… hmm… bagaimana ya? Aku sudah berbaik hati loh membuka rahasiaku. Apalagi dirimu punya wajah sama dengan seseorang yang sudah mati. Kau belum mati, kan?"

Canada menelan ludah, ternyata di dalam tubuh si saudara bukanlah teori CSA yang dikemukakan tadi. Lebih buruk malah, makhluk yang mengendalikan lebih buruk dari hanya negara-mati-kembali-lagi. Canada mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh, terlihat kalau 'Alfred' cukup berbahaya. Terakhir kali ia berpapasan dengan makhluk supranatural seperti ini saat ia masih kecil di bawah asuhan England. Itu pun secara samar, yang ia tahu England sendiri sampai marah besar.

"Uh… err… namaku Canada, Mr. Jones?" Oke, sekarang hawa yang dirasakan Canada adalah kecanggungan. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Alfred hanya tersenyum, "Oh panggil saja Alfred. Mr. Jones membuatku merasa… terlalu professional? Tua? Oh, mari kita sarapan. Walaupun kutebak pancake di piring sudah dingin karena pembicaraan kita. _You first._" tangannya memberi gestur mempersilakan Canada. Bahkan kursi makan sengaja ia tarik untuk memberi kesan kesopanan.

"Umm… oke." Canada duduk, ia ambil pisau lagi karena yang akan dipakai masih tertancap di meja.

Keduanya makan tanpa pembicaraan, Canada sesekali menatap ke arah Alfred disela-sela menikmati pancake.

"So… bagaimana rencana hari ini, Canada? Di dunia ini banyak hal menarik bagiku, mungkin bisa jadi _tour guide_?" Ia menunjuk ke arah Canada dengan garpu, orang yang dipanggil hanya mendongak.

Canada masih mengunyah, lalu menelan. Pandangannya kemudian ke arah lain karena tidak nyaman.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali ke wilayahku. Bos sudah menunggu"

"Ah, _I see_… sayang sekali."

Selesai membereskan peralatan makan dan meletakkan ke dalam _dish washer_. Canada memilih untuk membereskan dokumen-dokumen dan koper. Ia mengaku dalam hati kalau ingin cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari rumah America melihat keadaan sang saudara. Takut? Mungkin memang tepat menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang.

Ia diantar ke depan pintu rumah oleh Alfred, "mau ku antar ke bandara?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah pesan Uber."

Dengan terburu-buru Canada mohon pamit dan berjalan keluar. Mobil yang dimaksud oleh Canada sudah terparkir di depan pagar besi. Ia menarik koper dari kulit dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan cepat kendaraan tersebut meninggalkan lokasi rumah America.

Alfred menatap jam tua dengan lonceng yang berdiri. Kegiatan hari ini apa saja? Haruskah ia harus bertemu para manusia di pemerintahan Amerika Serikat? Ia sekarang sebal, kenapa harus terjebak di tubuh seseorang tanpa bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Kalau saja bisa, ia pasti sudah menggunakannya agar saat bertemu dengan para politisi dengan lancar. Kekuatannya salah satunya bisa menghipnotis. Tapi sekarang? Ia cuma punya tenaga di atas manusia rata-rata dan bukan darinya karena memang empu badan yang kuat. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

iPhone berdering di kantung celananya, melihat identitas pemanggil, ia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oh, pagi Prez!"

"America! Kuharap kau sudah mengerjakan laporan keuangan tengah semester. Ingat besok itu deadline, kalau belum bisa-bisa perubahan anggaran dibatalkan dan mau tak mau akan tetap mengikuti seperti kemarin. Jadi kau harus terbang ke D.C, sekarang." Telepon ditutup dengan cepat, Alfred menatap layar tanpa berkedip.

"Uh… itu cukup tak sopan, meh. Lagipula memang presiden sibuk, bukan? Omong-omong, apa kau sudah melakukan yang dibilang, America? _Also_, _great house_."

Ia bersiul, mencari ruangan di mana America meletakkan dokumen-dokumen negara. Berharap kalau America memang sudah selesai mengurusi laporan, ia tidak mau membaca apalagi mengerjakan. Ini _kan _bukan urusannya.

Ia beruntung, dokumen yang dimaksud memang sudah selesai dikerjakan. Tanda tangan atas nama 'United States of America' dengan jenis font _Spencerian _sudah dibubuhkan. Ia sedikit lega, berarti tinggal bertemu para politikus. Jujur, dia kurang suka bertemu dengan para manusia apalagi macam politikus yang rata-rata pembohong. Ia tahu kalau dirinya juga bukan orang suci (bahkan jauh dari itu) tapi karena dia sendiri makhluk yang bisa dibilang _Seven Deadly Sin_ jika dibuat menjadi orang. Juga karena kenyataan ini ditambah makhluk supernatural, dia bisa 'merasakan' hawa negatif orang-orang sampai mencium 'bau' dosa kalau sangat kuat.

"Semoga saja kemampuanku mencium dosa mereka juga tersegel bersamaan karena merasuki si pirang ini. Hmm… Washington D.C huh?"

Ia bergegas menyiapkan pakaian karena dijamin akan tinggal beberapa hari di sana. Koper warna cokelat dan tas kerja sudah terisi oleh barang-barang yang memang dibutuhkan. Selesai berkemas, ia langsung memesan tiket menuju Washington D.C dan tergopoh-gopoh menarik koper dan tas kerja menuju taxi di depan pagar yang telah menunggu.

…

**Dua jam kemudian**

Kedua kaki Alfred selesai melangkah turun dari tangga pesawat. Ia memasang wajah masam, merasa pening.

"_Aku… benci mesin, awas saja Ivan! Diriku lebih mengapresiasi terbang dengan sayap._" Ia rasanya ingin muntah!

Ia menghela nafas lelah, dirinya bahkan belum memesan hotel. Ia baru saja mengetahui kalau America anehnya tidak memiliki rumah di wilayah pusat pemerintahan. Dari semua negara bagian, kenapa dia justru tidak punya rumah di Washington D.C? Alfred berakhir mendengus sebal.

Ia cepat-cepat memesan kamar hotel dan harus membayar lebih mahal karena mendadak. Makin turun saja _mood _iblis yang merasuki pamuda berambut pirang. Dirinya hanya mengomel pelan menggunakan bahasa yang telah terlupakan oleh semua makhluk. Bahasa "_all-language_", sebuah bahasa yang pernah ada di bumi sebelum manusia membangun sebuah bangunan menjulang hampir menyentuh tanah langit di mana semuanya mengerti satu sama lainnya hingga akhirnya terpecah menjadi beberapa bahasa.

Ia langsung meninggalkan titik tersebut setelah sadar beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan gelagat tak normal dirinya.

"_Fucking human._" Ia hanya menatap tajam saat ada yang ingin mendekat untuk bertanya tentang keadaan (perempuan ini bermaksud baik) tapi dia tidak mau didekati, oke? Orang itu menyadari kalau pemuda dengan jas sedang buruk perasaannya langsung memilih mundur dan minta maaf.

Alfred menarik koper menuju pintu keluar bandara Washington D.C dengan terburu-buru. Ia hanya ingin tidur di kamar hotel untuk melepas kelelahan. Ia pesan uber lagi dan jujur, sangat membenci namanya menunggu mobil yang akan mengantar ke hotel paling dekat dengan Gedung Putih. Ia hanya bisa mengetukkan kaki dengan tak sabar.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya, seorang laki-laki muda hanya menampilkan senyuman cemerlang nan ramah khas supir uber terpampang.

"Alfred F. Jones, benar Pak?"

"Ya, cepat buka pintu" mendengar perkataan ketus tanpa basa-basi membuat senyuman si supir menghilang.

"Ba-baiklah, Pak."

Pintu dibuka dan koper yang dibawa penumpangnya ia letakkan di bagian bagasi. Alfred langsung menghempaskan badan ke tempat duduk di belakang. Ia tidak mau duduk di samping supir dan berakhir diajak mengobrol selama perjalanan.

Merasa kalau penumpangnya tidak ramah bahkan terkesan sedang marah membuat si supir memilih diam. Mobil itu pada akhirnya mulai meninggalkan satu-satunya bandara di Washington D.C.

Di perjalanan, si supir jadi diam dan ia hanya sesekali melihat lewat cermin di depan. Merasa canggung karena hanya diam, ia berinisiatif memutar lagu lewat radio mobil.

"_Great, dia sekarang memutar radio!_" Wajah Alfred makin malas, ia merubah posisi dari duduk biasa ke menyandar dengan malas.

Tapi bukan radio biasa, ia sebenarnya menyambungkannya ke _playlist _di salah satu aplikasi lagu-lagu online. Supir ini tak yakin tentang memutarkan lagu, apalagi dia punya satu playlist aneh diantara lagu-lagu normal terkenal. Kejanggalan anehnya pula, daripada memutar _playlist_ dengan lagu terkenal di tangga papan atas, dia malah memainkan playlist anehnya.

Lagu pertama diputar, Alfred mulai mengikuti irama awal lagu.

_I aint no angel  
__Don't got no halo  
__I cut off my wings  
__Made my momma scream  
__I'm your darkest dream_

Lirik lagu tentang iblis menggelitik di telinga Alfred, ia mulai tertarik. Bahkan kakinya mulai mengikuti irama lagu. Si supir tersenyum, ia sukses membuat perasaan penumpang menjadi lebih baik -itu pikiran si supir-.

Sedangkan bagi Alfred, ia memang jadi merasa lebih baik mendengar lagu tentangnya walaupun ada yang salah. Tapi lagu tipe rock ini memang membuat senyuman percaya diri khasnya kembali. Postur duduk yang malas berubah, ia melipat kaki kanan di atas di mana ia meletakkan tangan kanan untuk menopang dagu.

"Hei Tuan Supir."

Dipanggil, supirnya mengecilkan suara radio.

"Ya, Tuan?"

Cengiran ala Kucing Cheshire terpampang, "lagunya bagus. Siapa artisnya? Aku yakin kau tidak berani memutarkan lagu macam begini di depan orang biasa. Apalagi untuk orang-orang konservatif, kau bisa-bisa dilaporkan ke perusahaan yang mempekerjakanmu"

"U… umm… yah Tuan benar tentang lagu ini tidak berani kuputar, artisnya Friends in Tokyo, tapi tentang lagu begini khusus karena jadi pengisi _soundtrack _sebuah serial. Tapi untuk lagu tentang begini aku punya playlist sendiri sih." Ia menggaruk pipi tak gatal, entah kenapa penumpangnya kali ini punya kesan aneh yang membuat canggung.

Mendengar penjelasan supir, Alfred hanya mengangguk. Ia jadinya mulai menyenandungkan musik.

"Oh ini hanya sekedar trivia? Informasi tak berguna? Intinya info sekilas saja dariku. Iblis… tidak seperti yang digambarkan lagu itu sih. Tidak juga seperti kalian pikirkan. Yang suka mengganggu kalian? Bukan iblis, hanya… apa yah? _Sprite _hmm… bisa dibilang hanya makhluk lemah yang usil."

Si supir terdiam, ia bingung harus membalas apa.

"Oke?" Berakhir supir itu malah bertanya balik. Alfred tersenyum lebar mendengar respon kebingungan dari laki-laki pengemudi.

Lagu berganti lagi, laju kendaraan berhenti karena lampu merah.

_You could call me narcissistic  
__You could say I'm of no worth  
__You could call me the scorn of Satan  
__But I could be so much worse_

Alfred menatap ke luar lewat jendela, "wow. Jika _playlist_ lagumu punya tipe begini, berarti selera lagumu memang bagus"

"Terima kasih, Tuan"

"Hmm… Hmm…"

Setelah beberapa lagu selesai diputar, pada akhirnya ia sampai di depan hotel yang ia sewa kamarnya. Koper telah diletakkan di depan hotel dan _bellboy _sudah bersiap mengambil barang bawaan Alfred. Laki-laki dengan pakaian karyawan hotel menunggu dengan sabar untuk Alfred menyelesaikan pembayaran dengan supir.

"Ambil kembaliannya."

"Terima kasih Tuan!"

Alfred masuk ke hotel untuk mengurus kunci, _bellboy _sudah membawa koper mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

Author: Mulai sekarang, ada perbedaan penjelasan oke? Alfred = badan America tapi dalemnya Sweet Devil!America dan America sendiri yang ngendalin udah pasti ditulisnya America

Trivia juga dari author [**Spencerian Script itu gaya tulisan tegak bersambung yang dipakai masa 1800 di Amerika Serikat khusus untuk dokumen formal loh, makanya sama Author dipilih sebagai gaya tanda tangannya America uhuksekalianjadihedkenonuhuk**]

Oh review!

**Natsumenyanko**: makasih buat review sama favoritnya plus dibilang keren? Aww makasiiiih

Yah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	6. Too Bad, America Couldn't Catch a Break

Author: dinaikin ratingnya pas diliat chapter selanjutnya bakalan banyak kekerasan (dan mungkin di chapter yang bakalan ditulis ke depannya rada… implisit. Versi eksplisitnya mungkin di AO3) TwT

**Disclaimer: Masih punya himaruya**

**Warning: nggak ada di sini**

* * *

Alfred sampai di kamar dengan nomor 13. Menurut bellboy jarang sekali orang mau mengambil kamar ini. Bahkan pemilik hotel punya rencana bakalan mengganti nomor menjadi 12A dan 12B. Alfred mengerti baik kenapa bisa begitu, tapi ia tidak peduli dan tetap saja menyewa kamar tersebut. Lagipula untuk apa merasa takut jika dirimu sendiri orang abadi. Bunuh diri? Paling dia terbangun lagi beberapa hari kemudian.

Apalagi ditambah dirinya sendiri sudah cukup "terikat" dengan nomor-nomor "sakral" seperti ini. 666? 4444? Apa lagi? Semua nomor berbau negatif sudah jadi hal normal baginya. Hanya saja sekarang ia tidak bisa membela diri kalau benar-benar ada serangan supranatural. Sekarang wajah Alfred manyun, kekuatan dan kemampuan miliknya 100% tersegel bersamaaan dengan personifikasi negara yang kebetulan punya wajah sama.

Ia tidak peduli dan lebih memilih merebahkan badan ke atas kasur empuk.

Oh ya, ia baru ingat juga, kalau melepas kacamata berarti mau tidak mau badan dikembalikan ke pemiliknya. Tapi sejauh ini ia tidak pernah melepas kacamata dengan kemauan sendiri. Kemarin dilepas oleh Canada sepertinya.

Ia meraih kacamata di wajah, saat tangan hampir menyentuh, percikan listrik mengagetkan dan membuat ia meringis kesakitan. Ia langsung berubah posisi dari rebahan menjadi duduk. Tangannya digerakkan ke atas dan bawah beberapa kali karena rasa sakit tadi.

"IVAN YOU ASSHOLE!" Alfred hanya bisa berteriak dengan frustasi.

Selesai berteriak ia malah langsung pingsan.

"Fufufu… memang asyik mengerjai daripada dibunuh sekalian, kau lucu… Alfreka~" Bayangan berbentuk orang di balik tirai hotel kemudian menghilang untuk kemudian muncul di ruangan di mana America (Alfred) kehilangan kesadaran. Ia mengambil kacamata dengan frame hitam dari muka pemakai.

"Kalau kacamata ini diinjak, pasti Alfreka langsung mati… tapi sejauh ini sudah menyenangkan. Jadi bersyukur saja aku masih mau main ufu!" Kacamata diletakkan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur ukuran king size.

Orang dengan syal dan bagian tubuh tak normal mematikan lampu dan ia sendiri kemudian menghilang, seperti meleleh lalu berbaur dengan kegelapan di kamar hotel di mana America sudah tak sadarkan diri.

...

Suara telepon yang berdering kencang memenuhi ruangan hotel. Ini menyebabkan America yang berbaring mulai bergerak. Ia mengerang sambil bergulir ke kanan. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau ada yang janggal dengan ruangan di mana dirinya sedang berbaring. Ia langsung bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Baju jas yang belum lepas membuat America makin bingung dengan keadaan dirinya. Ini sudah masuk ranah tak masuk akal. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia sangat yakin tak datang ke pertemuan, namun Canada bilang sendiri dirinya menghadiri. Sekarang, tiba-tiba ia ada di kamar tak dikenal dan memakai jas! Terus juga, sekali lagi kacamata absen di wajah. Sekarang secara ajaib berada di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

Oh ya, telepon berdering!

Ia melihat layar telepon genggam yang sekarang menyala karena ada pemberitahuan bahwa telepon masuk tak diangkat. Melihat identitas pemanggil, ia langsung menelepon balik.

"Hello, Boss?"

Suara laki-laki paruh baya langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi sama sekali, "_America! Kau di mana? Ingat laporan keuangan tengah semester? Besok hari terakhir diberikan, kalau tidak, anggaran yang digunakan masih sama dengan kemarin atau lebih buruknya ada penahanan anggaran!_"

"Uh, aku ada di..." America makin panik, ia tidak tahu berada di mana! Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur empuk dan menuju jendela. Saat di buka, kedua mata membesar saat mengetahui lokasi ia tidur.

"-di... Washington D.C?"

"_Bagus, jika bisa hari ini saja berikan laporan tersebut, oke?_"

Telepon langsung di tutup, si bos memang sedang sibuk luar biasa melihat perangai dan gaya bicara.

America menatap layar telepon, "bagaimana bisa aku..."

Kejanggalan ini sudah benar-benar tak masuk akal. Perkataan Canada, ia yang kehilangan kesadaran, dan sekarang anehnya bisa berada di Washington D.C padahal ia yakin tak datang. Hanya akan meminta staff mengambil laporan ke rumahnya. Ia punya rencana lain! Jadi pasti ada yang salah entah dengan dirinya.

Ia berpikir sendiri, jika ada akibat yang ditimbulkan maka ada sebab sebagai alasan mengapa bisa terjadi. Kalau mengingat teori yang ia bicarakan dengan Canada, ia kembali lagi punya alter ego. America menelan ludah, tidak mungkin kan akan terjadi lagi perang saudara. Jadi asumsi kalau CSA kembali sudah dicoret.

Melihat kacamata di meja kecil membuatnya curiga.

"Mana mungkin kacamata bisa membuat orang punya kepribadian ganda, ha... haha." America tertawa garing.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau memang kacamata itu penyebabnya?"

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak memakai kacamata dan langsung berangkat ke Gedung Putih. Mungkin ada bagusnya nanti bertanya ke England, dia kan tau hal-hal tak masuk akal dan pastinya bisa menjelaskan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

Tidak, ia harus fokus ke persoalan laporan yang harus diberikan ke presiden. Setelah selesai baru ia akan menelepon England soal keanehan selama beberapa hari ini. Selain itu juga mungkin meminta maaf karena menurut Canada ia sampai menyakiti personifikasi negara Britania Raya.

Dirinya juga baru sadar bahkan belum mandi sejak kemarin, bahkan jas yang ia yakin dipakai saat berangkat ke Washington D.C masih menempel di badan.

Ia menghela nafas lelah.

"_White House, here I go..._" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat ia ke kamar mandi hotel dan mempersiapkan jas yang akan dikenakan. Beruntung orang yang mengendalikan badannya (karena tidak mungkin dia punya kasus tidur ngelindur buruk seperti sekarang!) membawakan satu set jas lengkap bahkan dengan aksesori seperti pin bendera Amerika Serikat menempel pada bagian lapel.

Selesai membersihkan badan, ia dengan terburu-buru mengenakan pakaian. Kembali lagi ia ke koper untuk mengambil dasi, sayang yang diambil oleh si pengendali bukan tipe clip on melainkan jenis manual. Ia menghela nafas, sedang terburu-buru begini mengharuskan dia mengikat dasi pula. Padahal lebih mudah kalau memakai dasi clip on, tinggal mengaitkan dan beres.

Setelah dirasa ia cukup rapi, tangan kanannya mengambil tas kerja yang tergeletak di lantai dan memeriksa isinya. Semua berkas yang diminta sang bos ternyata lengkap dan untungnya semua memang sudah ditanda tangani olehnya sehari sebelum pertemuan internasional. Memang ada baiknya jika mengerjakan paperwork tanpa ditunda sama sekali.

Melihat jam lengan kiri menyebabkan dia makin terburu-buru. Sepertinya ia harus skip makan pagi.

Keluar dari kamar hotel, dia memesan jasa taksi online alias uber untuk kendaraan menuju Gedung putih. Ia bisa saja meminta staff menjemput tapi karena kejadian janggal beberapa hari ini, America sedang ingin larut dalam pikiran sendiri tanpa harus ditanya oleh staf penjemput.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, ia melihat kalau uber yang jadi penjemput sudah menunggu di depan hotel. Supir yang menjemput tersenyum ramah tapi dia selanjutnya langsung memasang wajah kaget.

"Woah! Tuan kemarin jadi penumpangku lagi, terima kasih atas tipsnya kemarin ya. Oh, maaf… silakan masuk tuan."

America hanya menautkan kedua jari, bingung dengan perkataan supir.

"Oke?"

Ia hanya masuk ke dalam dan memakai sabuk pengaman, dia orang America yang baik dan patuh terhadap peraturan, oke?

"Ke Gedung Putih, Tuan?"

America menatap ke arah supir, "ya, Pak."

Di dalam mobil America sibuk berkutat dengan telepon genggam. Mungkin ia harus berkunjung secara pribadi ke mansion personifikasi yang lebih tua darinya (sekaligus dianggap kakak olehnya) di Inggris. Ia buka aplikasi pengirim pesan dan langsung memberi tahu kalau ia akan datang hari Sabtu lusa.

**_Gonna hit your home this Saturday, old man -_**_America_

_**JANGAN PANGGIL AKU ORANG TUA!  
****Yeah, lagipula aku juga ingin banyak bicara denganmu nanti karena saat World Meeting dua hari kemarin jadi ****menyebalkan dari biasanya **-England_

_**Eh!? **-America_

Balasan pesan singkat yang di dapat membuat America menelan ludah.

Sekarang si supir memutar sebuah lagu dengan genre rock. America jujur, dari semua genre lagu, rock paling tidak terlalu disukai.

"Ma-maaf tuan, tapi bisa matikan radionya? Aku kurang suka lagu rock."

Supirnya langsung mengecilkan volume tapi ia memandang America aneh lewat kaca depan.

"Tuan tidak suka? Kemarin bilang malah suka tipe begini loh."

America makin bingung.

"Aku yang kemarin seperti apa kesannya, Pak?"

Sekarang berganti, supir yang tak mengerti,

"Maksudnya, Tuan?"

"Yah, lupakan saja."

Si supir terdiam sebentar mencoba mengingat, "oh yah… seingatku Tuan malah memberitahu 'trivia' aneh sih"

"T-trivia aneh?"

"Iya, tentang… iblis"

America menelan ludah, "aku pakai kacamata atau tidak?"

Terlihat bola mata supir yang awalnya menatap ke wajah America untuk sekadar membuat kontak karena bicara langsung mengarah ke bagian mata. Seketika ekspresi supir menyipit.

"Tuan hari ini tidak pakai kacamata? Aku baru sadar, maaf Tuan! Kemarin sih Tuan pakai kacamata."

"_Benar saja ada yang janggal dengan kacamata tersebut!_" Asumsi America tentang kacamata membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri sepertinya makin kuat. Dia benar-benar harus bertemu England sekalian ditunjukkan kacamata berframe hitam tersebut. Tangannya mengusap wajah, seharusnya ia tidak asal mengambil kacamata tergeletak di jalan!

"Umm… oke" America tidak bicara lagi, dia memilih menatap jalanan. Supir di depan yang untungnya peka kalau penumpang tidak ingin diajak bicara lagi memilih diam. Sekarang radio mobil diganti menjadi lagu pop terbaru.

America menghela nafas lelah, masalah pasti akan bertambah. Apalagi Texas alias kacamata miliknya sampai sekarang belum ditemukan.

"_Goddammit, Russia!_"

Beberapa menit berlalu, mobil tersebut sampai di wilayah di mana mobil bukan dari White House diperbolehkan berhenti. Memang jika bukan dari White House sendiri atau tamu kenegaraan hanya sampai di area yang ditetapkan. America harus berjalan lagi untuk masuk ke gedung pemerintahan paling terkenal seantero Amerika Serikat.

Membayar jasa supir dan membawa tas kerja warna hitam dari kulit, America dengan terburu-buru hingga berlari kecil menuju pintu gerbang besi pemisah Gedung Putih dengan jalan.

Di depan gerbang tepatnya di post penjagaan, America langsung ditemui oleh beberapa polisi bahkan anggota secret service. America sweat drop, mereka tentu saja bakalan merasa curiga karena kacamata di wajahnya absen (apalagi ia yakin tanpa kacamata membuat wajahnya kelihatan lebih muda).

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk tanpa izin."

America menghela nafas lelah dan menatap bagian keamanan dengan wajah malas.

"Ini aku, Alfred F. Jones. Staff ahli khusus dan sudah diminta oleh presiden sendiri membawa banyak berkas. Ayolah, hanya karena aku tidak pakai kacamata kalian sampai tidak memperbolehkanku masuk… _seriously!?_"

Kedua orang dengan pakaian berbeda saling pandang.

"Kutelepon presiden dari handphone milikku kalau tidak percaya." America merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan iPhone warna hitam, ia dengan cepat memilih nomor.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik saja telepon diangkat.

"Halo?"

"Yo Prez, anak-anak tidak percaya aku Alfred F. Jones hanya karena tidak pakai kacamata"

Suara langkahan terburu-buru terdengar, "_kau belum menemukan kacamatamu, Alfred?_"

"Boss Prez-O-Man, aku sudah bawa berkas. Bukan waktunya membicarakan kacamataku..."

America langsung menekan tombol pengeras suara sehingga ucapan selanjutnya dari sang bos terdengar oleh penjaga gerbang Gedung Putih. "_B__oys… bolehkan Alfred. F. Jones masuk. Dia sudah ditunggu di Ruang Oval dari kemarin astaga!_"

Telepon ditutup. America tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah Tuan Jones, silakan masuk."

America berlari kecil masuk ke Gedung Putih dan dia menyapa beberapa agen secret service yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

…

America langsung meletakkan tumpukan berkas ke atas meja kepresidenan. Bosnya juga sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang meja. America langsung saja menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa di ruang tersebut. Sang bos hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"America, jadi kacamatamu belum ditemukan?"

America mengerang, membahas tentang masalah ini lagi?

"Ya, Bos… masalahnya uhh… aku aku bingung" kedua tangannya mengusap wajah dengan frustasi

"Hmph, itu juga salahmu membuat keributan dengan Russia."

America memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan, ia paling malas kalau mulai membicarakan mantan musuh perang dingin.

"America tunggu!"

Pintu ditutup dengan suara kencang.

America sekarang sibuk berpikir, ia malas kalau kembali ke hotel sekarang. Terlalu cepat, sedangkan baru saja dia berada di Gedung Putih. Ia berhenti sejenak di koridor dan memutuskan untuk ke ruang kerja khusus untuknya. Kedua kakinya melangkah cepat menuju bagian West Wing Gedung Putih.

Di depan sebuah pintu mahoni, ia mencoba masuk dan baru ingat tidak membawa kunci. Sedangkan khusus ruangan miliknya tidak ada kunci cadangan karena alasan keamanan dan rahasia personifikasi. America hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Saat America sedang berdiri memikirkan apa yang lebih baik dilakukan, bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Ia membalikkan badan untuk melihat orang yang menepuk.

Ketika badan berbalik, sebuah tangan langsung menerjang lehernya dan mendorong sekaligus menahan ke tembok dengan tenaga penuh hingga badannya terangkat.

* * *

Author: Kasian America, terbully *dikeroyok America* Yah intinya sampe chapter yang akan datang…


	7. Way to Complicate Problems, Arthur!

**Author**: Otak lagi berapi-api. Apalagi doujin pair kesukaan author ada yang barunya ufu~ nggak sabar ini fic nyampe ke bagian pairingnya wakakakak

**America**: _Seriously, Author_! AUTHOR PAIR AKU SAMA- (dibekep duluan sama Author)

**Author**: hush, spoiler!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya**

**Warning: Kekerasan di sini dan omongan Devil America yang seperti biasa, gak bisa dijaga!**

* * *

America memegang lengan yang mencekek leher. Ia panik sekaligus tidak mengerti. Orang yang mencekek sekaligus menahan badannya ke tembok adalah salah satu agen Secret Service. Ia yakin, sangat yakin manusia tidak mungkin punya kekuatan seperti ini. Apalagi America sendiri memakai kekuatan penuh mencoba melepas tangan di lehernya.

Ia sebenarnya tidak peduli kalau sampai mati kehabisan nafas (karena bisa hidup lagi) tapi tetap saja ini keterlaluan, menyerang seorang personifikasi negaranya sendiri pula. America hanya bisa menatap wajah si penyerang dan mendapati mata si agen tidak normal. Matanya berwarna merah menyala membuat America terkesiap. Ia merasa kalau agen di depannya sudah bukan orangnya yang mengendalikan. Ada yang salah dengan agen tersebut.

"Agent Collins lepaskan aku sekarang juga!" Ia bahkan sampai memakai 'kemampuan' seorang personifikasi untuk memberi perintah kepada warga negaranya untuk langsung dituruti namun yang diberikan agen Secret Service bernama Collins ini justru seringai tak manusiawi.

"Di mana Alfred si Iblis itu, kau bukan yang kucari." Suara yang keluar dari Collins berbeda, ada geraman seperti binatang di tiap kata membuat bulu kuduk America merinding.

Ini berbeda, America benar-benar takut. Bahkan rasa takutnya tidak sama dengan saat menonton film horor. Takut ini bahkan mengusik sisi personifikasi-nya. Amerika Serikat takut terhadap makhluk yang merasuki salah satu agen Secret Service di hadapannya. Sebuah rahasia kecil dirinya ialah tidak ada satu personifikasi pun pernah membuatnya merasakan ini. Seseramnya Russia saja ia masih bisa tertawa di depannya, tapi ini? Ini beda lagi. Seolah di depannya bukan manusia maupun binatang, makhluk yang punya kekuatan di atasnya bahkan mungkin saja jika mau 'Collins' mampu mematahkan lehernya sekarang.

"Si... siapa kau?" suara pelan yang ia yakin terdengar menyedihkan. Sebuah hal memalukan jika sampai terdengar beberapa negara lain.

Senyuman menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi tajam, "_your worst nightmare, little United States of America..._"

bulu kuduk America langsung berdiri dan memilih menutup mata, ia sebenarnya sudah diambang ingin menangis. Kenapa pula kejadian seperti ini harus terjadi padanya? Lalu kemana orang-orang di Gedung Putih? Tidak adakah yang melihat kalau dia ada di ambang kematian dan mau menghentikan Collins-yang-bukan-Collins. Kenapa tiba-tiba Gedung Putih jadi sepi tak ada orang sama sekali?

Sebuah angin kencang terasa, sepertinya harapan America terkabul. Baru saja America ingin membuka mata untuk melihat siapa orang baik yang ingin menolong, langsung saja sebuah benda dingin dipasang di muka.

Ia tahu benda apa ini, namun sebelum membuka kelopak mata dirinya langsung kehilangan kesadaran. Tangan yang memegang lengan pencekek langsung jatuh lemas, tapi walaupun begitu, Collins (atau lebih tepat versi kerasukannya) masih belum mau melepas cekikan.

Tangan yang lemas ke bawah tiba-tiba kembali mencoba melepaskan cekikan di leher.

"Le... paskan, _you bastard_!"

Senyuman seringaian kembali muncul di wajah 'Collins'

"HA! HAHAHAHA! Memang tepat mengikuti baumu yang menempel di badan manusia semi-immortal ini!"

Alfred menatap tajam pencekik leher, "siapa yang mengirimmu? Ivan?"

"Bukan, bukan! Aku ke sini sebenarnya ingin bertemu denganmu. Alfred, salah satu keturunan langsung Ibu Primordial..."

"..." Alfred masih terdiam.

"Aku hanya penasaran, banyak yang bilang kalau kaummu berbeda denganku. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, haha! Apa bedanya? Sama-sama makhluk yang dianggap kotoran di antara langit dan bumi..."

"Ah... jadi kau itu budak Lucifer"

"APA KATAMU?"

Alfred gantian terkekeh sekarang, ia berhasil membuat kesal makhluk menyebalkan di depannya. Sayang perkataan memancing emosi membuat badan terlempar beberapa meter untuk bertemu lantai. Rasa sakit langsung menyeruak di bagian punggung sampai tulang belakang.

"_KALAU SAJA KEKUATANKU TAK TERSEGEL, PASTI SAJA SI BANGSAT YANG MELEMPARKU SUDAH HANCUR!_" kepalanya sudah bekerja penuh untuk mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari makhluk supernatural yang mengamuk. Ia baru menyadari juga kalau bangunan terpenting se-Amerika Serikat ini anehnya sepi.

"Ugh... lorong ini sepi karena kelakuanmu yah?"

Alfred mendongak melihat Collins mendekat, ia juga menyadari kalau beberapa bagian tubuh dari anggota pelindung presiden mulai ada perubahan. Paling mencolok adalah kedua daun telinga mulai meruncing. Kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa Collins benar-benar mati tak bisa kembali karena nyawanya dimakan untuk si iblis (bahkan sepertinya dibawah kelas iblis, pikir Alfred karena si pengganggu ini memiliki aura lemah). Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi peduli dengan keadaan manusia bernama Collins ini? Dia kan tidak peduli sama makhluk di gaia (bumi), neraka, dan langit? Sepertinya terlalu lama merasuki America membuat pandangannya melembut.

Saat Alfred mau berdiri, kaki Collins menginjak dada dengan tenaga penuh. Tentu Alfred hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"Mereka berkata kalau kalian tidak sama dengan kami, asal dan bagaimana terlahir membuat kalian cukup berbahaya baik bagi di dalam neraka maupun surga. Tapi melihatmu seperti ini, kau sama saja setingkat para incubus yang cuma makan dari nafsu bejat manusia hehe..."

Mata kanan Alfred berkedut, mendengar perkataan melecehkan membuat emosi mulai terpancing. Disamakan dengan incubus? Keterlaluan namanya!

Injakan yang diberikan oleh orang yang berdiri makin intensif, ia bisa merasakan bunyi tulang iga patah.

"_Tch, just kill me already, dumbass!_"

Alfred akhirnya merasakan aura lebih kuat di belakangnya dan ia tahu siapa.

"I-ivan!"

Orang dengan mata ungu hanya tersenyum dan ia terkekeh senang. Penginjak Alfred langsung memandang sumber tawa kecil.

"Oh, kau mau menolong si iblis payah ini atau apa?"

Ivan menggeleng," tidak... aku cuma mau melihat Alfreka kesakitan. Menyenangkan soalnya, oh yah... Alfred... bukankah kau terkuat diantara kami, O' The Holder of Right Eminent Domain of Primordial Gehenna Alfridus?" Nada mengejek menggelitik telinga Alfred, ditambah menggunakan nama aslinya sudah masuknya kurang ajar baginya. Nama asli bagi kaum mereka sakral, selain kelemahan bisa diketahui juga menjadi bukti ikatan dengan sang "ibu".

"Kau tahu kan kalau nama asli kita itu sakral, Ianus? Oh, tumben akhirnya kau mengakui kalau aku memang raja di "rumah" dengan menyebut penuh gelarku. Haha"

"Kolkolkol"

Merasa kalau tidak diperhatikan. Iblis tanpa nama yang ada di dalam tubuh Collins merasa sebal sendiri. Ia sekali lagi menginjak dengan tenaga penuh. Kali ini Alfred sampai memuntahkan darah dari mulut dan bukan lagi erangan, melainkan teriakan kesakitan.

"Kalian pikir mengalihkan perhatianku dengan pembicaraan tak penting kalian akan membuatku melepas injakan?"

Senyuman Ivan melebar dan ia memilih menghilang.

"HAHAHA! Lihat! Temanmu meninggalkanmu, oh... kalau cerita kalau kau dikalahkan olehku, pasti semua di neraka akan merasa iri padaku"

Alfred menutup mata, mencoba menghilangkan suara mengejek. Ia sih tidak peduli kalau berakhir tubuh ini rusak, kan bukan miliknya.

Tapi makin lama, menyebalkan juga, pikir Alfred.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?"

'Collins' yang sibuk bermonolog ria menceritakan tentang iblis-iblis di neraka itu menyebalkan langsung menutup mulut dan memandang wajah Alfred dengan sebal. Ia malah menginjakkan kakinya berkali-kali ke badan Alfred.

"GAH!" Ia bisa merasa beberapa tulang dijamin patah.

Entah karena rasa sakit atau memang rasa marah sudah memuncak, ada bagian dalam dirinya memberontak. Ada sebuah hal ingin dikeluarkan dan Alfred tahu maksudnya.

Sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir Alfred, "oho... kau sendiri sepertinya sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan makhluk rendahan ini eh, America? Kenapa tidak kau luapkan saja..." ia menutup mata dan menjilat bibir.

Aura kuat mendorong penginjak dari posisi berdiri hingga tubuh terlempar bertemu lantai. Alfred dengan pelan bangkit, ia kemudian mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibir. Matanya menyala mengisyaratkan kalau kekuatannya mulai terlepas. Ia tertawa mengelegar karena merasa kemampuan supranaturalnya kembali.

"_Good boy, America_" gumamnya pelan ke diri sendiri.

"Dan... waktunya membalas!"

Kacamata dibetulkan dengan didorong ke batang hidung dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri yang bebas secara sengaja ia buka lebar dan mulai muncul sebuah cahaya terang. Cahaya di tangan tersebut makin lama berbentuk lonjong dan ada gerakan tak beraturan seperti api terbakar. Memang benar, api kecil berwarna biru berada di tangan. Api yang mampu membakar apapun. Asalkan hal tersebut berwujud, bahkan air yang seharusnya unsur lawan api biasa.

Collins-yang-bukan-Collins menyadari kalau ada yang berubah dari aura terpancar.

Namun saat Alfred ingin melempar api di tangan, tiba-tiba saja energi yang dapat membakar langsung padam. Alfred melakukan petikan jari untuk menyalakan kembali, tapi anehnya langsung mati.

"Ah! America... aku lupa kalau kau itu sayang dengan pendudukmu. Maaf, maaf! Yah... walaupun aku tak yakin agen ini masih hidup atau tidak."

Alfred memilih untuk mendorong badan Collins hingga bertemu tembok. Tangan kiri yang masih bebas bergerak karena hanya bagian kanan menahan badan laki-laki, langsung menutupi wajah. Collins mencoba melawan sampai terdengar suara geraman tak manusiawi lagi. Sayangnya kekuatan Alfred digabung dengan America membuat tak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Alfred terkekeh, matanya makin bersinar saat Collins meronta.

"Kembali kau ke tempat menyedihkan, budak Lucifer!" Telapak tangan yang tak menahan dada Collins agar diam langsung dia temukan ke muka. Kedua mata Collins terbuka lebar disertai mulut yang mengerang kesakitan. Dari lubang telinga, hidung, dan mulut keluar asap berwarna hitam dan langsung saja badan laki-laki yang ditahan oleh Alfred melemas. Kedua mata juga tertutup, kemudian Alfred membiarkan badan Collins bertemu lantai.

Alfred merapikan jas, ia baru teringat, pasti akan ada orang melihat badan seseorang tak sadarkan di lantai Gedung Putih dan pastinya menjadi masalah. Bisa-bisa seisi gedung ini punya asumsi negatif kalau diserang oleh orang jahat! Alfred menghela nafas lelah, ia harus menemukan tempat untuk disembunyikan.

Mata birunya mendapati ada logo kamar mandi di samping pintu kayu.

Selesai meletakkan badan orang di kamar mandi (dan berharap kalau empu aslinya tidak sampai mati), Alfred masih sempat-sempatnya mengecek penapilan diri di cermin dan keluar dengan langkah gontai. Ia tidak mau membuat staf Gedung Putih curiga padanya.

Tiba-tiba ia menutup hidung, bau gosong bercampur busuk menyerang indera penciuman. _Oh, kemampuanku mencium dosa juga kembali_, pikir Alfred kecut.

Entah karena ia sedang sibuk membiasakan kalau salah stau kemampuan tak bergunanya kembali lagi setelah baru saja empat hari kehilangan karena tersegel atau pikiran sedang kosong, Alfred tak sadar kalau ada seseorang dari belakang bersiap-siap menendang.

Tendangan orang dari belakang benar-benar mengenai punggung, Alfred mau tak mau jatuh bahkan sampai terdorong beberapa meter. Ia marah, terlihat dari kedua mata kembali bersinar seperti tadi menaklukkan Collins yang kerasukan. Kalau identitas yang menendang adalah seseorang menyebalkan macam Ivan, ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menyerang lebih sakit lagi.

Membetulkan kacamata dan berdiri, Alfred kemudian membalikkan badan dan kemarahannya menguap menjadi sebatas sebal. Kedua mata mendapati seseorang sedang melayang dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Rambut merah di mana sepasang tanduk berdiri, sayap mirip kelelawar (seperti miliknya), dan ekor berujung tajam menandakan kalau penyerang satu spesies dengannya. Oh yah, bagian alis berlapis-lapis juga cukup mencolok setelah ciri-ciri tak manusiawi yang sudah disebutkan tadi.

"Alfred F. Jones, apa-apaan kau ada di Gaia dan... astaga, kau juga berpura-pura jadi manusia!? Kau tahu di Underworld sekarang sedang dalam keadaan resah karena kau menghilang!" Tanpa basa-basi atau pembukaan, si iblis rambut merah ini sudah merocos panjang.

Alfred memutar bola matanya, ia manyun mendengar omelan iblis yang lebih tua. "Aku tidak berpura-pura jadi manusia, _you_ _limey!_ Lebih tepatnya aku tersegel di badan manusia ini dan satu lagi, orang yang kurasuki bukan manusia, oke? Kekacauan di Underworld katamu? Bukannya penduduk di sana memang suka cari keributan? Kan mereka bukan terbuat dari hal beraturan... mereka itu _chaos _jadi berbentuk makhluk hidup, Arthur..."

"Tunggu? Tersegel?"

"Yah, oleh si Ruski sialan. Jadinya aku berubah bentuk jadi kacamata! Kacamata astaga! Sedangkan ini sihir tua jadi aku tidak bisa melepasnya. Ya, aku sudah coba."

Iblis bernama Arthur ini setelah mendengar penjelasan memilih untuk nyengir dan terbahak-bahak. Alfred merasa perempatan besar mulai muncul di dahi mendengar tawa meledek dari Arthur.

"Oke, oke hahaha! Kalau begitu, akan kupatahkan sihir milik Ivan. Dia lebih muda dariku, jadi kujamin kekuatan sihirku cukup melepas segelmu!" Suara Arthur menunjukkan kesombongan, sedangkan Alfred langsung saja berwajah pucat.

"Ti-tidak perlu Arthur! A-aku lebih baik mencari cara sendiri, oke? U-uh... mungkin meminta Lukas mematahkan sihirku atau-"

Protes Alfred sayangnya tak didengar, terbukti dari cahaya terang bersinar di bawah kaki si rambut pirang.

"_Oh crap!_" Ia pasrah dan menutup mata.

Setelah cahaya hilang dan mata terbuka, Alfred tidak merasakan perubahan. Ia bahkan masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Penampilan juga tak berubah, ia masih berada di badan milik America.

Kecuali perhatian keduanya langsung teralihkan oleh erangan yang anehnya memiliki suara sama seperti America sendiri di samping Alfred.

Senyuman Arthur langsung hilang, Alfred memilih untuk menepuk wajah dan samar-samar mengomel kalau dia sudah memprediksinya.

"Uh... kepalaku..." Suara dari samping Alfred membuat keduanya terhentak.

Alfred dan Arthur juga menyadari kalau orang yang mengerang punya penampilan sama dengan idetitas tubuh di mana dipakai oleh iblis. Selain itu juga, tubuhnya seperti tidak nyata, tipis, bahkan transparan.

"Arthur, kau sudah memperburuk keadaan"

"Yah, tak perlu dikatakan juga aku sudah mengerti, _git_!"

Orang teransparan juga akhirnya sadar kalau berada di depan dua orang. Matanya melebar dengan mulut menganga.

"TUNGGU... AKU DI SAMPINGKU? D-DAN... DAN... IBLIS! _THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!_"

Alfred melepas nafas dengan lelah, Arthur malah garuk-garuk kepala. Ya, sayangnya apa yang memang diucapkan untuk mengusir iblis dan sebangsanya tak berefek sama sekali ke keduanya.

"America... tenang oke, ini ada... uh... kecelakaan" Alfred nyengir.

America yang masih kaget hanya menatap dirinya di samping dengan kebingungan.

"Tenang, aku bukan CSA dan sebelum kau bertanya, ya. Ini tubuhmu yang kugunakan-maksudku kurasuki. Aku satu spesies dengan iblis rambut merah dengan alis tebal ini"

America malah terlihat kalau tangannya sudah bergetar karena ketakutan, "a-apa?"

Alfred memilih memijit kening dan menatap langit-langit Gedung Putih. Arthur sebenarnya sudah siap-siap untuk kabur dari kejadian yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Namun saat Arthur mau menggunakan sihir untuk kembali ke dunia di mana ia tinggal, tangan Alfred memegang tanduk dan matanya bersinar menyebabkan iblis rambut merah sampai kehilangan kemampuan terbang.

"Oh tidak, Arthur Kirkland. Kau harus membantu menjelaskan permasalahan semuanya. Oh ya, sudah aku tutup gerbang Underworlddengan Gaia milikmu kalau kau ingin kabur." Senyuman yang terpancar di bibir Alfred memiliki kesan aura menakutkan.

Arthur hanya bisa menelan ludah.

* * *

**Author**: makasih banyak. Ada yang favoritin lagi sama follow lagi. Senengnya~

Makasih buat **natsumenyanko, alienmarz, Listadeya! **Buat Fav dan Follows! (tiup terompet)


	8. Eh, There's Rules Too?

Author: Ngilang lagi selama beberapa bulan dan balik lagi, emang saya itu author nggak niat *kabur

Alfred: Oh? Ternyata selain personifikasi bisa muncul juga di bagian Author ya?

Author: E-eh?

Alfred: Ah, hello Author. Khukhu... ternyata ada fanart aku dipair sama A-

Author: UWAAAH SPOILER BUAT PAIRNYAAA!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia masih dimiliki Himaruya seorang**

**Warning: Bahasa kasar dan kekerasan. Khasnya fic saya sih sekarang-sekarang**

* * *

America secara bergantian melihat dari arah Alfred ke Arthur. Ia makin bingung, sudah tadi kejadian tak mengenakkan dengan Collins-yang-bukan-Collins, sekarang badannya sendiri tidak dikendalikan olehnya. Tunggu, kalau badannya ada di samping berarti dia jadi hantu? Oh tidak!

"Ka-kalian... apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapku! Kenapa bisa aku transparan begini!? Te-terus tubuhku!"

Sebelum America bicara panjang karena panik. Alfred melambaikan tangannya di depan mata America agar perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Aku bisa merasakan beberapa manusia datang ke sini. Lebih baik kita mengobrol di tempat lebih aman. Kau punya tempat aman yang tidak mungkin manusia mau menguping, kan?"

America langsung tutup mulut, "ya. Ruang kerjaku, tapi sayangnya kunci tertinggal di New York"

Alfred langsung menatap Arthur, "buka pintu tanpa ada penunjuk nama ruangan di belakangmu"

Arthur menunjukkan wajah malas, "kau tak percaya dengan sihirku tapi malah menyuruhku membuka pintu terkunci."

Sekali lagi, kedua mata Alfred bersinar. Tanpa protes, tangan Arthur memegang knob pintu dan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata. Selesai bibir Arthur komat-kamit, knob pintu langsung mengepulkan asap sedikit dan pintu dengan mudahnya terbuka.

Ketiga orang tersebut langsung masuk ke ruangan tanpa nama dan ditutup.

Badan milik America yang dikendalikan duduk di kursi eksekutif dilapisi kulit asli, tak lupa juga dia memutar dan kedua kaki diletakkan di atas meja.

America yang transparan manyun, "hei turunkan kakimu! Itu terbuat dari mahoni asli, oke!?"

Sayangnya omelan America hanya dibalas cengiran lebar, entah kenapa ekspresi tersebut membuat perasaan deja vu baginya. Tunggu, inikah yang dirasakan beberapa negara saat ia hanya memunculkan cengiran lebar saat dulu Perang Dingin? Sunggu perasaan tak nyaman dan sebal disaat bersamaan.

"Baiklah... Tuan USA, kukira kau suka melakukannya apalagi saat pertama kali jadi Superpower? Apalagi saat Eng-"

America memotong perkataan dengan pertanyaan ditambah tatapan tajam, "jadi apa yang terjadi... _Demon_?"

"Baiklah... baiklah, semuanya berasal aku memilih berjalan-jalan pada malam hari karena Underworld tak menyenangkan dibanding bumi" Alfred mengerlingkan mata dengan wajah tanpa dosa. America mengernyitkan dahi sedangkan bagi Arthur, terlihat dia sudah bersiap-siap mengomel.

"JADI KAU KABUR DARI TANGGUNG JAWAB! INTINYA INI SALA-"

"Hei aku belum selesai, Arthur... tenang sedikit" mendengar perkataan Alfred, Arthur memilih melayang di udara sambil kakinya dilipat. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan.

"Lalu aku diserang Ivan. Kau tahu iblis satu itu masih belum menerima penobatanku, jadi yah... karena salahku juga tidak hati-hati dan memilih menurunkan pertahanan sehingga dia mengutukku. Untung saja dia tidak mengutukku sampai jadi manusia atau apapun yang lebih buruk" Alfred menutup penjelasannya dengan memutar kursi eksekutif berlapis kulit. America hanya bisa menganga, ia terlihat berkedip berkali-kali. Sedangkan Arthur hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Tetap saja, coba kalau kau tidak semaumu pergi ke Gaia secara ilegal pasti hal ini bisa dihindari..."

Entah kenapa omongan berisi nasihat justru membuat Alfred tiba-tiba menghentikan memutar kursi dan menatap tajam laki-laki yang melayang. Ia langsung menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Jika kau di ruangan tersebut, dapat dirasakan suhu mulai turun drastis.

"Apa yang kulakukan bukan bahan nasihatmu, Artorius" suaranya rendah dan dingin, kedua matanya juga kembali bercahaya.

"Aku tidak menasehatimu, Alfred! Ini memang kenyataan kan!?" sedangkan nada Arthur meninggi tapi tidak sampai cempreng seperti tadi. Kedua mata merah darahnya juga ikut bersinar.

America yang berada di tengah keributan dua makhluk supernatural bisa merasakan kalau dirinya berada dalam keadaan bahaya. Ia juga akhirnya mengerti perasaan para negara netral yang berakhir jadi korban saat ada keributan dengan dirinya dan negara lain. Mau tak mau sepertinya ia harus jadi penengah diantara dua iblis memanas di hadapan. Keadaan seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi, biasanya penengah selalu berasal dari negara netral.

"Uh, kalian?"

Ia juga akhirnya mengalami kebiasaaan Canada yang sering tak dipedulikan oleh negara lain.

America melakukan _facepalm_, badan transparan seperti ini tidak mungkin bisa menghentikan dua makhluk lebih kuat darinya. Ia tidak mau Gedung Putih rusak oleh keadaan tak bisa dijelaskan!

"Hei!"

Masih tak dipedulikan, pikiran tak nyata di kepala transparan milik America mulai berputar. Ia mulai mengingat beberapa detail mengenai keduanya. Pemuda personifikasi negara adidaya itu langsung teringat akan perkenalan Alfred kalau si iblis merasukinya, bukan? Mungkin kalau kebalikannya alias dia merasuki tubuhnya sendiri bisa mengeluarkan makhluk yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia menganggukan kepala dengan mantap.

America mundur beberapa langkah dari samping kursi eksekutif, ia dengan pandangan yakin lalu melompat menerjang tubuhnya sendiri. "KELUAR DARI TUBUHKU!"

Hipotesis America soal mengembalikan kontrol tubuh ke dirinya sendiri benar-benar berhasil. Ia bisa kembali menggerakkan badannya sesuai kemauan! Lalu tidak transparan lagi karena tangan menyentuh meja mahoni. Kacamata hitam anehnya tidak terlepas seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja sekarang posisi siapa yang transparan berganti. Alfred dalam keadaan transparan berada di lantai sambil mengelus kepala. Tapi, America juga baru merasakan kalau ternyata ia mengalami pusing kepala juga.

"Uhh... kepalaku" keluh dua orang dengan penampilan sama namun disaat bersamaan berbeda.

Mata Arthur berhenti bersinar dan raut wajah berganti menjadi takjub. "Woah, pemuda makhluk semi-abadi ini bisa menendang iblis terkuat di Gehanna dengan mudahnya..."

America yang tersadar terlebih dahulu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk dan kedua tangan ke atas untuk menunjukkan ekpresi kemenangan. Tak lupa tawa bebas khas meluncur dari kerongkongan dengan puas.

"HAHAHA Badanku kembali jadi milikku! Akhirnya~ dan..." America meraih gagang kacamata, namun saat ingin dicopot justru ditahan oleh Alfred yang baru merasa kalau pusingnya mereda.

"_Dude, _apa maksudnya! Tak sudi aku dirasuki olehmu lagi!"

Hal terakhir yang America lihat adalah cahaya biru dari kedua mata Alfred. Kembali lagi tubuh America dikendalikan oleh si iblis. America sekali lagi hanya berdiri di samping badannya sendiri dalam keadaan transparan.

"_The hell, man!_"

Alfred nyengir, "aku bukan tinggal di neraka,_ thank you very much. _Lalu, aku tak bisa membuatmu melakukan hal membuang kacamata ini begitu saja, Paman Sam"

Tanpa basa-basi ia mendorong tubuh transparan America ke tembok. "Karena aku... masih punya dendam kepada Ivan. Arthur di sini bahkan tidak bisa mematahkan sihir Ivan di mana artinya... sihir ini lebih kuat. Kau... punya kenalan yang kenal sihir, bukan? Aku butuh tubuhmu agar mereka **harus **membantuku"

America meringis sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan dari leher transparannya. Hei, dia sudah seperti hantu, kan? Seharusnya tidak merasakan sakit!

Sambil menggertakan giginya, America menatap tajam iblis berambut merah."_Damn you! _Oi, siapa kau namanya? Arthur? Bisakah menghentikan temanmu yang gila ini!?"

Arthur hanya mengangkat kedua tangan tanda ia tidak mau membantu.

"DASAR KALIAN IBLIS TERKUTUK!"

Alfred hanya kembali menyeringai seperti awal perkenalan, "oh Tuan America... keberadaan kami memang sudah terkutuk dari awalnya. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita bicara tentang... ah peraturan. Kau suka peraturan kan? Apalagi jika peraturan yang mengikat negara lain sehingga berada di genggamanmu. Jadi ada beberapa hal agar aku mengembalikan kontrol tubuh ini kepadamu. Walaupun aku tersegel begini, aku lebih kuat darimu. Ah tidak, bahkan terlemah dari jenis kami lebih kuat dari kalian makhluk semi-mortal,"

America masih mencoba melepas cekikan, tapi tekanan dari jari justru makin menguat.

"Ah tidak, tidak... meronta justru membuat keadaanmu makin buruk. Jadilah orang Amerika yang baik, oke?"

America melepas kedua tangan yang mencoba melepas cekikan, memang dirinya sudah berpengalaman dalam keadaan terpuruk begini dan kata menyerah tak sudi untuk dilakukan. Namun, ia juga tahu ada kalanya untuk mundur dan lebih baik menerima kenyataan walaupun pahit.

"Baiklah, aturan apa yang kau ajukan?" Ekspresi dan suara America cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Nada dan warna muka serius menunjukkan kalau America mau mendengarkan dan bernegosiasi.

Sekarang Alfred tersenyum dan ya, berbeda dengan sebelumnya karena tak tajam sampai menyeringai. Sebuah senyum lembut memancarkan kesopanan kali ini.

"Baiklah, satu! Jangan membuang kacamata ini. Dua! Kalau aku ada butuh, berarti kontrol tubuh ini diberikan padaku dan tiga... jangan beritahu semua hal ini yang berarti identitasku dan masalahku kepada negara yang tahu sihir atau yang beragama kuat dan terakhir, wilayahmu berarti jadi milikku~"

Kedua mata America membesar, "apa!?"

"Aku hanya bercanda soal terakhir, tenang... hanya tiga aturan dariku"

America masih menatap dengan pandangan tajam, "apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak mau menuruti apa maumu?"

Alfred memiringkan kepala, "aku atau... kaumku yang kupercaya akan menculik nyawamu ke Gehenna sehingga kau akan terperangkap selamanya di sana. Lalu wilayahmu... hmm... cukup menyenangkan dijadikan tempat bermain bagi kami. Ah ya! Aku lupa soal menceritakan kalau aku ini raja di tempatku berasal dan memiliki bawahan cukup loyal. Kaum kami dan kekacauan... bisa dikatakan memiliki hubungan erat, dan jika mereka mengetahui kalau rajanya di Gaia dalam keadaan kesusahan bisa-bisa bukan hanya wilayahmu yang dijadikan sasaran bahkan. Apalagi beberapa dari kami punya dendam kesumat dengan manusia."

Sebuah gerakan menelan terlihat di kerongkongan America. Pemuda rambut pirang yang ditahan di tembok hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan aturan dari Alfred.

"Hah! Sempurna!" Alfred menepuk kedua tangan, "jadi kita setuju dengan aturanku. Karena aku baik hati, apa kau punya catatan untukku? Kalau hanya aku yang janji, itu bukan kebiasaan kalian bersosialisasi, bukan? Perjanjian dari pihak lain juga harus diutarakan walaupun tetap saja kekuatannya dipegang oleh negara lebih kuat, benar bukan?"

Alfred mengangguk, ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuka mulut.

"Hanya satu dariku, jangan pernah menggunakan tubuhku saat ada negara lain atau orang-orangku selain negara yang kau butuhkan kemampuannya" mata America tak berkedip saat mengajukan.

"_Deal_."

Alfred langsung menjentikkan tangan kiri yang bebas bergerak menyebabkan kedua mata bersinar. Mendengar jentikan jari, Arthur memutar bola mata dan ia langsung menghilang meninggalkan debu. Lalu dalam beberapa detik, posisi America dan Alfred bertukar. America mulai mundur beberapa langkah dan terhenti saat bokong dan punggung menemui pintu. Ia meletakkan tangannya ke leher dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sebuah kehormatan saat kita memiliki persetujuan atas perjanjian ini, Mr. America..."

America langsung keluar dari ruangan dan berlari ke kamar mandi terdekat.

...

Suara ketukan sol sepatu pantofel bertemu lantai terdengar cukup nyaring. Kegiatan mengetukkan kaki jadi perhatian orang berambut cokelat dengan bagian poni kanan panjang dibanding lainnya. Kedua mata cokelat kemerahan milik si poni unik lalu mengalihkannya dari gerakan ke empu si kaki.

"Sudah pasti, England. America... dia dirasuki sesuatu. Masalah buruknya ialah, kita tidak tahu makhluk apa yang merasuki. Kalau dari kepercayaan masyarakat atau makhluk mitologi cukup mudah ditebak, tapi kalau sampai dari agama... ini biasanya buruk. Mereka lebih kuat karena manusia masih percaya. Tidak seperti mitologi yang sudah lemah karena manusia tidak percaya lagi"

Orang yang mengetukkan kaki langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung saja mengepalkan tangan kanannya, "aku tahu soal itu, Romania! Tapi ini keterlaluan, kan? Kita sudah punya 'aturan' mengenai ini baik dari masa dewa-dewi sampai adanya tatanan surga, bumi dan neraka, kan!? Kita paling tidak mungkin diganggu oleh 'mereka' bahkan kita ditakuti karena bisa dikatakan 'senjata' terkuat manusia melawan... makhluk-makhluk itu!"

"Tenang dulu, England. Kau tahu kan bagi beberapa makhluk aturan itu ada buat dilanggar? Jangankan makhluk macam mereka, beberapa dari kita sendiri melanggarnya seperti jatuh cinta pada manusia, ingat? Jadi mari kita hadapi ini dengan kepala dingin, oke? Norway sedang berkonsultasi dengan Troll miliknya" Romania melepas nafas lelah.

Keduanya terdiam, lalu England memilih meminum teh yang dihidangkan Romania. Tak lama kemudian, telepon milik Romania berdering. Terlihat pemuda dengan rambut _platinum blond _menatap dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. Ternyata si pemuda menelepon lewat _video call_.

"Jadi, bagaimana Norway?"

Norway menggelengkan kepala, "bukan dari mitologi."

Erangan keluar dari mulut England, Romania menghempaskan badannya ke sofa. Ketiganya terdiam untuk berpikir.

Romania kembali duduk dengan punggung lurus, mukanya terlihat sumringah, "oh, ingatkah kalian? America kan pingsan tanpa sebab, lalu yang mengantarkan dia siapa?"

England menutup matanya mencoba mengingat, "Si Kraut dan Canada, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan keduanya?"

"Ide bagus, Romania..." pemuda berambut perak yang identitasnya adalah personifikasi negara Norwegia memuji ide dikemukakan oleh Romania. Romania hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi taring bagian kanan lebih tajam daripada kirinya.

England melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "aku tak yakin Germany mau menjawab pertanyaan seputar supernatural begini. Sepertinya lebih baik Canada langsung"

Ia merogoh telepon genggam dari kantong jasnya dan mencari kontak bertuliskan Canada. Setelah menemukannya ia telepon dengan _loudspeaker _aktif dan diletakkan di meja kayu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tersambung oleh personifikasi negara maple.

"Bon- maksudku, Hello England? Ada apa?" suara pelan Canada memang khas dari pemuda personifikasi negara yang berada di wilayah utara Amerika Serikat.

"Kau mengantarkan America sampai ke rumahnya, kan?"

"Ya tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau menyadari ada yang aneh dengan si maniak burger?"

Canada terdiam sejenak, ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan England.

"Tidak, ia... tidur seharian sampai aku haru mengunci rumahnya dari luar dan dimasukkan lewat jendela yang terbuka. Tidak ada yang aneh, England"

Kedua alis tebal England menyentuh, "oh begitu?"

Jawaban dengan jeda lagi, "ya England, maaf aku harus mengirimkan dokumen penting ke bosku. Permisi dan selamat malam."

Telepon langsung ditutup, ketiga orang hanya menatap telepon dengan keheranan.

"Dia berbohong, oke. Walaupun menjawab dengan tenang, ada jeda" Norway memberi pandangannya tentang sesi telepon tadi.

"Ya, benar. Kutebak makhluk apapun yang merasuki America-lah penyebabnya, dia mengancam Canada."

England langsung mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk. Makhluk yang merasuki America bisa jadi lebih berbahaya dari yang hidup di Langit maupun Neraka, _Gentlemen_."

* * *

Author: ... *nangis* tahun baru, masalah baru

Romania: Semangat Author

Author: Yah makasih... tapi haaaaah

Romania: Panjang amat lepas nafasnya!?

**KuroKunDesu: **Bukan, ini bahasa Rusia. Yah maaf pake campur sari. Tapi yah, kebiasaan nulis di Hetalia campur sari jadi kebawa sampe sekarang hahah

Author: Uwah makasih buat yang fave, baca, follow, sampe review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yah!


	9. Enter: Main Plot and Objective

**Author**: HHHHH males ngelanjutin fic, ada proyek sendiri buat challenge juga males ditulis. Padahal udah kepikiran alur sampe endingnya (cuma one-shot pula)

Ya udahlah, lanjut ke disclaimer dan warning.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Himaruya**

**Warning: Apa ya? Intimidasi? Oh bahasa kasar**

* * *

America sekarang berdiri menghadap cermin ukuran besar yang menempel di dinding salah satu kamar mandi White House. Ia terlihat sedang menopang badan dengan tangan menempel ke wastafel. Kacamata berframe hitam miliknya ia lempar ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan kamar mandi. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan ia langsung buru-buru menyalakan air keran untuk mencuci muka.

Ia bisa melihat kedua mata biru menatap balik dan menyadari ada bekas cekikan warna merah yang bisa dikatakan cukup mengkhawatirkan di matai orang biasa. Ia acak rambutnya dengan frustasi karena bingung juga bagaiamana menutupi bekas cekikan dari makhluk supernatural. Mana mungkin ia pakai syal, sekarang bukan musim dingin dan dia tidak mau pakai karena teringat Russia, oke?

Matanya sekarang beralih ke tempat sampah, perjanjian dengannya dengan salah satu iblis sialan bilang tidak membuang kacamata tersebut. Hah, siapa yang mau melakukannya!? Di mana-mana kalau diganggu oleh makhluk tak kasat mata harus dihancurkan si sumber munculnya bahkan kalau bisa dibakar untuk mengusir. America dengan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar ruang kamar mandi namun pintu yang tertutup anehnya tak mau terbuka. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dengan pelan.

"… kenapa pula aku yang diharuskan mengurusi permasalahan kalian, tch." Suara omelan pelan terdengar dari belakang America. Dilain pihak, America terpaksa harus membalikkan badan.

Kedua mata birunya mendapati iblis dengan rambut merah, ternyata Arthur yang tadi di ruang kerjanya.

"Keluarkan aku, _dammit_!" America sudah lelah oke? Ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau supernatural lagi.

"_Nope_, aku tidak akan membukanya sebelum kau mengambil kacamata itu. Dengar, _Lad…_ aku sendiri sudah lelah berurusan dengan iblis yang pakai badanmu maupun musuhnya. Sekarang omonganku membuatku rindu sebelum adanya dua fraksi di dunia kami." Omongan panjang dari Arthur ditutup dengan helaan nafas lelah, si iblis sekarang terlihat melipat tangan di dada.

America jujur tak peduli dengan masalah apapun yang terjadi diantara kaum iblis aneh ini. Hei, dia sendiri punya masalah banyak dengan beberapa negara, oke? Sudah cukup masalah di bumi membuatnya pusing, baik secara internasional maupun internal sendiri. Lalu mau terikat dengan masalah mereka? Ogah.

Sekali lagi Arthur menghela nafas, ia hanya menjentikkan jari di mana langsung saja keluar seekor binatang berbentuk anjing Daschund, kecuali mata menyala ditambah tiga kepala dan taring panjang keluar dari mulut serta nafas api sudah pasti menunjukkan bukan binatang kaki empat sahabat manusia. Kedua mata America membesar dan insting untuk menyelamatkan diri bisa dibilang meledak membuat kedua tangan bergetar. Keringat dingin juga mulai keluar dari dahi.

"_YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"_

"Ya… ya… aku sudah sering mendengar kata-kata merendahkan sampai rasanya bosan. Kalian orang Amerika memang tidak kreatif soal bahasa kasar, ya?" Arthur mulai mengelus kepala makhluk berbentuk anjing berkepala tiga dengan santai.

"Jadi, tolong ambil kembali kacamata di tempat sampah tersebut atau, anjing cerberus bernama Spotty ini bakalan mencabik badanmu sampai tak berbentuk. Sakit digigit Cerberus berbeda dengan yang biasa kaum kalian alami loh. Lebih sakit dari ditusuk pedang, lebih nyeri dari sekadar dibakar dengan api. _Mr. America, if you may?"_ Tangan kanan Arthur mengarah ke tempat sampah.

America menelan ludah, ia mengepalkan tangan dan memilih untuk mengiyakan perkataan Arthur dengan berjalan menunduk. Tangan kanan America kemudian merogoh tempat sampah dan meraih benda yang terasa berbentuk kacamata. Ia keluarkan dan ditunjukkan ke Arthur.

"_I did what you want Arthur_, jadi bisakah kau mengeluarkanku dari sini? Aku sudah lelah berurusan dengan kalian dan hanya ingin tidur sekarang."

Hanya sekali jentikan jari, makhluk supernatural berbentuk anjing hilang dari hadapan America.

"Tapi aku ingin bicara dengan dia. Jadi, pakai kacamata itu."

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak akan, _nay, nope_, _never, nyet _dan segala kata yang sama maksudnya!" Nada America meninggi, kacamata dilempar ke si iblis rambut merah dan diterima secara refleks. Arthur dilain pihak hanya mendengus sebal. Bicara soal orang keras kepala, kenapa sifat personifikasi negara satu ini sama dengan iblis bermasalah?

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa keluar dari kamar mandi ini dan tak ada tidur artinya. Ayolah America, kau sudah besar kan? Lagipula kau sendiri tidak terlibat langsung kan? Maksudku, tidak terluka atau dampak dari kelakuan Alfred."

Mendengar perkataan mencoba meyakinkan dari Arthur membuat America mendengus sebal, "tidak ada dampak katamu? Lalu bekas cekikan di leher ini apa hah? Belum ditambah salah satu _secret service_ku sampai dengan lancangnya mencekikku!"

"Pakai saja, astaga! Kan sudah kubilang aku ingin bicara dengan dia"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Makhluk berbentuk anjing atau dikenal dengan nama cerberus langsung menerjang America, padahal seingatnya sudah menghilang dipanggil empunya entah ke mana. Kedua pupil mata America mengecil menandakan rasa ketakutan muncul kembali. Cakar tajam yang keluar dari kaki depan mulai menusuk bagian dada, tentu ini menyebabkan cairan merah pekat mulai membasahi kemeja putih dan jas.

"_C'mon little Lad_, permainan menggebrak dan mengintimidasi itu sudah basi. Aku sudah berurusan lebih menyebalkan darimu. Jadi menurut saja, lakukan yang kuinginkan."

America menggeram, ia pada akhirnya harus menyerah dan mengenakan kacamata. Langsung saja ada rasa tarikan menarik "nyawa" dan kemampuan mengendalikan badan hilang. Ia sekarang berada di tempat gelap.

"_Fucking devils._" Ia hanya mampu menggerutu sendirian di kegelapan.

Mata kembali terbuka, sekarang ekspresi wajah America berubah menjadi bingung. Merasakan rasa sakit di dada, kedua mata bertemu dengan kaki besar dengan kuku tajam dari cerberus yang sekarang menunjukkan gigi tajam ditambah nafas api berwarna biru. Matanya menunjukkan ekpresi "ayolah aku baru tersadar dan ada anjing besar berkepala tiga?" dan mendongak ke atas untuk mendapati Arthur melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"… Arthur? Astaga cerberus menyerang tuannya sendiri. Ayolah Spotty, ini aku Alfred! Dan untuk apa membuatku mengambil alih badan America setelah barusan saja melakukan hal ini. Aku sedang istirahat oke, Orang Tua!" Ia mencoba mendorong cerberus untuk melepaskan cakarnya dari dada, tapi sayang kelihatannya tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Mendengar ucapan Alfred berupa "orang tua", mata kanan Arthur berkedut. "Dia hampir saja tidak menepati perjanjianmu tadi, oke? Mau membuang "dirimu" ke tempat sampah."

Mendengar laporan Arthur, laki-laki dalam posisi masih terlentang hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Dia memang seperti bocah, _well…_ kudengar salah satu generasi muda. Hmm… nanti aku bakalan ngobrol dua mata, dari hati ke hati dengan Tuan America," mata Alfred mengerling dan selanjutnya menatap langsung ke Arthur dengan ekspresi serius, "dan kutebak laporan tak penting tadi bukan tujuanmu menggangguku sekarang, kan? Ada apa Arthur?"

Arthur memutar bola matanya, "bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Ivan sepertinya mulai mengumpulkan pengikut loyal miliknya dan entah mau melakukan apa. Tapi dengan dirimu berada di Gaia seperti ini, sudah pasti ada hal tak diinginkan akan dilakukan."

Alfred menarik nafas panjang dan menutup mata, ia menggerutu pelan dengan bahasa yang tidak dikenal oleh manusia sama sekali.

"Sekalian aku mengantarkan binatang kesayanganmu itu. Dia hampir menggigit Francis di Underworld karena rindu denganmu."

Kedua mata Alfred kembali menatap cerberus, tapi ia bisa melihat kalau peliharaan kesayangannya tidak mengenali dirinya sama sekali. Ini bisa dimaklumi karena badannya bukan milik dirinya sehingga baunya tidak sama.

Kedua mata Alfred menyala, "Cerberus."

Memanggil dengan aura atau lebih tepat otoritasnya sebagai raja langsung membuat anjing berkepala tiga berhenti menunjukkan taring dan menghentikan tusukan kuku tajam dari dada lalu malah menerjang Alfred kemudian menjilat wajahnya. Alfred berganti posisi dari berbaring ke duduk.

"Hahaha… aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku juga rindu."

Arthur hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Tenang saja tentang Ianus, Arthur-"

Mendengar Alfred menggunakan nama asli si rival membuat Arthur mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Ia tidak akan bisa menang, mau merebut takhta? Sama saja cari mati. Lagipula aku yakin para makhluk semi mortal ini bisa dengan mudah mengurusi masalahku. Kan kau tahu perjanjian antar bumi, langit dan neraka? Tentang kita juga? Mau tak mau, para makhluk semi-mortal ini akan membantu kalau tidak ingin ada perang yang menghancurkan segalanya. Mereka butuh bumi dalam keadaan butuh untuk hidup pada akhirnya."

Arthur tak berkomentar mendengar penjelasan Alfred.

"Aku akan kembali ke Underworld kalau begitu dan menunggumu. Tolong buka pintuku, Yang mulia."

Alfred hanya nyengir lebar, sekali jentikan tangan dan Arthur menghilang lagi. Ia mengelus badan anjing supranatural dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Ivan… kalau kau mau melakukan hal yang sama seperti 1000 tahun lalu… kau hanya akan menyakiti kaum kita juga. _Mother, _aku tidak akan membiarkan anak kesayanganmu-Ivan-melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Ia keluarkan iPhone untuk mengecek waktu dan ternyata sudah sore. Ia juga melihat ada pesan di bagian notifikasi.

_**Romania dan Norway akan hadir juga soal pembicaraan nanti Sabtu di mansion-ku**_

"… Sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui." Seringaian Alfred kembali lagi.

Ketika sedang sibuk dengan pesan, pintu salah satu ruang kakus terbuka dan terlihat agen yang tadinya terasuki terlihat berantakan penampilannya. Kedua mata si agen malang membesar saat melihat posisi Alfred yang duduk di lantai dengan seekor anjing ukuran besar berkepala tiga.

"Yo Collins, ternyata kau masih hidup. Cukup beruntung!"

Pistol dengan refleks diarahkan oleh Collins dan menyebabkan cerberus langsung membaringkan gigi serta dalam keadaan siap menyerang.

"Hei! Hei! Ini Gedung Putih, lagipula senjata itu tidak mempan untuk membunuh anjing ini oke? Kalau menembakku yang ada malah dirimu kena masalah, aku orang penting di sini _y'know_!"

Alfred kemudian nyengir, "bagaimana kalau kita lupakan pernah mengalami hal ini dan… kau keluar dalam keadaan sehat tanpa cacat. _Deal_?"

Wajah Collins terlihat bingung walaupun senjata masih tidak diturunkan, "… aku tidak cukup dibayar untuk hal ini."

Alfred hanya nyengir dan berdiri dari posisi duduk, ia berjalan ke arah Collins. Tangan kanannya kemudian mengambil pistol dari tangan si agen malang dengan santai. Kedua matanya bersinar, ini menyebabkan Collins terkejut namun saat refleks ingin mempertahankan diri muncul, badannya sudah ambruk ditahan Alfred.

"Spotty, kau lebih baik ke bentuk tak berbahayamu oke? Kita bakalan liburan ke Inggris besok."

Tanpa beban, ia mengangkat badan Collins keluar dari kamar mandi seperti membawa karung. Ia bersiul dan cerberus berubah menjadi anjing ukuran kecil dengan tiga kepala. Walaupun imut, tetap saja tidak masuk akal. Si anjing langsung melompat masuk ke kantung jas Alfred. Ia berjalan di koridor yang sepi dan melakukan panggilan ambulans untuk masalah Collins. Toh, pengeluaran kesehatan sudah pasti ditanggung negara.

Melihat teman sejawatnya yang tak sadarkan diri dan dipangku Alfred membuat _secret service _yang berdiri saat dilewati langsung mendekat. Mendengar penjelasan Alfred membuatnya mengangguk mengerti dan berakhir membantu dengan membopong rekannya.

Setelah urusan Collins selesai, ia berakhir minta _secret service _mengantarkan ke hotel.

Di hotel, ia lepas pakaian dan berganti ke baju tidur. Tak lupa juga memanggil hotel _service _untuk memesan makanan karena memang perut minta diisi. Disaat menikmati makanan, ia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Arthur.

Helaan nafas keluar, "seharusnya kalian yang ada di langit maupun neraka tidak usah menciptakan kami sama sekali kalau akhirnya bakalan jandi senjata makan tuan."

Selesai makan, ia tidur.

"Mari bertemu secara dua mata, United States of America."

Akhirnya kedua mata tertutup.

…

Diantara kegelapan ada America sendiri yang sekarang sedang dalam posisi memeluk kedua kaki. Ia merasa tak nyaman, selain karena gelap di mana membuatnya seperti di film horror juga karena tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sama sekali. Jujur, ia adalah salah satu negara yang tidak percaya kekuatan supranatural dan lebih ke logis. Jadi, keadaannya sebagai kesadaran masih ada namun tak mengendalikan tubuh sendiri adalah salah satu bentuk kenyatana di luar nalar.

Kalau begini, nyawa itu memang tidak terikat dengan otak kah? Dulu, dulu sekali ada seseorang yang entah makin ke sini makin tak yakin kalau bertemu dengannya itu sebuah kenyataan atau mimpi memberitahukan kalau nyawa, _soul_, atau _spirit _pada manusia berbeda dengan kesadaran bahkan jumlahnya lebih dari satu. Mungkinkah ini memang benar?

"Yup, nyawa dan pikiran itu berbeda. Hanya saja aku tak yakin soal jumlah. Maka dari itu namanya istilah hati dan pikiran, kan?"

Suara yang persis dengan miliknya hanya saja menggunakan nada serius tidak seperti biasanya membuat America berhenti berpikir tentang nyawa. Ia mendongak dari memperhatikan ke bawah, di mana hanya warna hitam atau gelap yang ada dan melihat seseorang dengan perawakan tak normal.

Sepasang sayap hitam ukuran besar dengan ekor berujung tajam seperti tombak berwarna sama terlihat bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Makin ke atas arah pandangan, membuat America kembali merasakan emosi seperti dicekik Collins-yang-bukan-Collins.

Takut.

Saat kedua mata menatap di bagian muka, ia merasa melihat cermin. Potongan rambut yang sama sampai ke bagian mencuat membuatnya merinding, warna hitam pekat bukan pirang anehnya memunculkan perasaan lega karena ada perbedaan walaupun menambah rasa takutnya. Sepasang tanduk tajam melingkar seperti domba tumbuh diantara rambut hitamnya.

"Hai, senang bertemu denganmu secara pribadi, Tuan US of A. kenalkan, namaku Alfred F. Jones."

Seringaian yang memperlihatkan gigi putih dengan bagian taring tajam membuat America menelan ludah sendiri.

* * *

**Penjelasan gak penting banget sih kayak trivia?, A/N:**

Tentang nyawa ada beberapa yang dipikirin America itu sebenernya berdasarkan kepercayaan orang asli Amerika/Indian Amerika/Native Americans tentang nyawa. Salah satu uhh sukunya percaya kalau nyawa manusia ada tiga loh! Nyawa yang bikin badan bergerak, nyawa di alam bawah sadar, dan nyawa antara hidup dan mati atau nafas. Jadi yah, seseorang yang mulai dilupain America juga itu sebenernya Mama Native America personifikasi yang kayak Mama Ancient Greece.

* * *

**Author:** makanya jangan sembarangan ngambil barang apapun terutama kacamata yang geletak di jalan, ya! Bisa-bisa ketemu yang aneh kayak America

**America:** AUTHOR SENENG BANGET YA NYIKSA AKU! PLIS AKU SUDAH KESIKSA DENGAN KEADAAN YANG PERIH INI *nangis lebay

**Author:** Dih, lebay. Tapi makin ke sini makin mulai munculin pairingnya. Lihatlah tanda-tanda pairing yang masuknya slow burn ini~ (ngelakuin gestur buka tangan lebar-lebar)

Jadi, yah makasih buat yang baca. Ini beneran cuma buat asupan dan malah dikasih fave, follow sampe review gini. Author seneng banget~


	10. Alfred the Lawful Evil Devil

Author: … AAAAA NULIS CHAPTER INI TUH YA, KAYAK: YAAAY AKHIRNYA MULAI JUGA NGASUP NI PAIRING.

Japan: (idung ngucur) Tidak kusangka Author punya pair begini

Author: ANTARA SENENG DAN NGGAK ASTAGA PUNYA PAIR INI, JAPAN! SENENGNYA KARENA… AAAAAAAA SEDIHNYA HAMPIR NGGAK ADA YANG NGEPAIR INI JUGA!

Japan: Semangat buat bikina asupannya, Author

Author: (iket kepala pakai tali pengikat) Iya!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya**

**Warning: Kata kasar dan kekerasan.**

* * *

America memilih tidak merespon perkenalan si iblis dengan ekspresi menyeringai sehingga hawa kaku terasa. Alfred sekarang menghilangkan cengiran dan menatap America dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Well_, mari kita bicara tentang… masalah kekanak-kanakan dirimu. Baru saja kita punya kesepakatan sudah mencoba melanggar hmm? Kaum kalian memang menyebalkan."

America tak bisa bersuara, rasanya tenggorokan sampai kering. Persetan kau Russia, pikir America kesal. Ia masih dendam kehilangan Texas, kacamata aslinya dan berakhir membuatnya di urusan ruwet iblis yang anehnya bukan dari neraka.

Tunggu, iblis bukannya dari neraka? Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang di dalam tempat gelap yang sangat yakin bukan di bumi atau badannya sendiri. Padahal omongan kalau Alfred -dan ternyata dia punya nama manusia sama dengan milikku pula, pikir America kecut- bukanlah iblis dari neraka dengan jelas ditangkap telinga. Separah apa rasa takutnya sampai tak bisa membuatnya berpikir sama sekali? Mata America kembali ke arah Alfred, ia mencoba menurunkan emosi ketakutan walaupun sepertinya kurang berhasil.

"Mungkin seharusnya sekalian saja kau kubunuh, persetan dengan perjanjian antara bumi, langit, dan Gehenna antara setiap makhluk. Lagipula yang jadi perwakilan manusia sudah lama mati tinggal kalian saja, makhluk semi mortal yang menyedihkan. Sepertinya jadi raja para manusia terdengar menyenangkan."

Selesai Alfred bermonolog ria, ia langsung saja menginjak America tepat di dada. Suara mengaduh dan percobaan untuk mengurangi kekuatan injakan dengan mendorong kaki menggunakan kedua tangan dilakukan America.

"Ugh… _dammit_."

Senyuman menyeringai penuh kepuasan mulai muncul di raut muka Alfred.

"Hahaha lihatlah, seorang personifikasi negara adidaya dengan cukup menyedihkannya terlihat kesakitan, ketakutan, dan lemah..."

Alfred sengaja mendekatkan badan sampai pada akhirnya tangan kanannya sengaja ditopangkan ke kaki kanan. Tangan kirinya kemudian menyibabkan poni rambut America. America hanya bisa menatap tajam dan menggerakkan kepala ke kiri dengan cepat, namun Alfred menghentikannya dengan memegang kedua pipi.

"Aku… sebenarnya bukan tipe pemaaf, tapi entahlah… bermain-main denganmu kalau dipikir-pikir cukup menyenangkan juga. Apalagi ada hal yang membuatku penasaran. Bagaimana bisa kau 'memblok' api biruku saat akan membakar manusia yang bekerja untukmu atau mendorongku keluar dari badanmu? Kau unik, America."

America masih tak angkat bicara, ia hanya menutup kedua matanya. Pasrah dan berharap kalau mimpi buruk ini cepat berakhir.

"..._Well_, aku cuma punya masukan untukmu. Kau harus kurangi ketakutanmu terhadap hal-hal supernatural karena mau tak mau urusanku menjadi urusanmu juga."

Kedua mata America terbelalak kaget. Pernyataan itulah yang sebenarnya tak disukai America. Sekali lagi, ia merupakan negara yang lebih ke sisi logika jadi hal-hal berbau supernatural atau magis bisa dikatakan salah satu alergi. Ia tidak suka hal-hal tak bisa diukur.

Anehnya kedua kelopak mata America mulai terasa berat, hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah kedua cahaya dari indra penglihatan milik sang iblis seperti api berwarna biru. Jika saja kalau cahaya biru itu bukan milik makhluk menakutkan, mungkin America akan mengganggap warna biru terang tersebut masuk ke dalam kategori indah.

…

America membuka matanya dan bagian punggung merasakan bahan empuk nan halus. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan energi dan keinginan untuk bangun. Ia memilih untuk duduk di pinggir kasur lalu mengusap wajahnya. Tangannya terhenti karena ternyata kacamata hitam masih menempel di wajah. Dengan buru-buru ia lepas kacamata tersebut dan dilemparkan secara masa bodo ke tempat tidur. Saat ia menarik nafas panjang, dirinya merasakan kesakitan di dada.

Hal yang baru ia sadari kedua adalah badannya memakai baju tidur berupa kaos dengan gambar perisai Captain America.

Minimal si iblis sialan menggantikan bajunya dengan pakaian yang disukai? America menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak mau menerima impresi baik dari si makhluk rambut hitam. Menarik nafas dalam namun bedanya lebih pelan karena bagian dada masih merasa sakit dan dirasa sudah berhasil mengumpulkan motivasi untuk berdiri, ia berjalan dengan pelan ke arah kamar mandi hotel. Memegang bagian dada untuk memeriksa seberapa parah dan untung tidak sampai tulang patah, tapi tetap saja pasti memar menyakitkan.

Oh, bagaimana dengan bekas cekikan di leher?

Tak mau berpikir lama-lama, saat sampai di kamar mandi ia lepas baju dan menghadap cermin. Benar saja soal memar di dada, sebuah bekas sepatu pantofel warnanya sudah kebiruan. America menatap kecut lalu pandangannya berpindah ke atas menuju leher dan tidak ada bekas cekikan lagi. Ia merasakan lega walaupun sedikit karena tidak perlu memakai syal.

Ia jadi teringat, hari ini itu hari apa? Jam berapa? Kalau sampai hari Sabtu, England dijamin bakalan kesal namun khawatir juga. America menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia pakai kembali baju dan sibuk mencuci muka serta menyikat gigi. Keluar dari kamar mandi dirinya dengan buru-buru mencoba memeriksa iPhone di tempat tidur namun sayangnya gawai milik pribadi sudah tak menyala lagi karena kehabisa baterai. Ia mengerang lelah karena kesialan bertubi-tubi yang dirasakan.

Ia periksa koper dan bersyukur karena pengisi daya terbawa.

Setelah menyambungkan gawai dengan pengisi daya, ia kembali duduk di tempat tidur. Saat pikiran mulai kosong karena banyaknya yang harus dipikirkan, terdengar suara menghantam dengan jelas dari arah lemari hotel. America menelan ludah, dan langsung mencari barang yang bisa dijadikan senjata karena tidak mungkin si iblis membawa senjata api.

Ia hanya melihat sebuah kursi, tapi namanya dalam keadaan terdesak benda apapun yang ada kemungkinan untuk menyakiti sudah masuk ke kategori senjata. Ratusan tahun dalam perang membuatmu cukup terlatih soal menggunakan senjata seadanya.

America memegang kursi dengan erat, keempat kaki kursi diarahkan ke depan dan ia berjalan pelan ke lemari. Hantaman bertubi-tubi makin lama makin kuat sampai pintu lemari terlihat mau lepas karena menahan energi tubrukan. Tidak ingin properti hotel rusak dan diharuskan mengganti, America membuka pintu lemari dengan cepat dan buru-buru mundur.

Sebuah benda melompat keluar dengan cepat disusul geraman khas anjing membuat America sedikit kaget. Anjing ukuran mungil jika dibandingkan dengan cihuahua saja lebih kecil lagi terlihat marah. Awalnya America ingin tertawa kecil karena dia takut dengan seekor anjing namun setelah kedua mata melihat lebih jelas si anjing mungil, berakhir menelan ludah. Kepala berjumlah tiga membuatnya kembali teringat saat di Gedung Putih.

Tak beruntungnya, si anjing kecil melompat menerkam America yang langsung saja ukurannya berubah menjadi normal. Gigi tajam terbuka dan secara refleks tangan kanan mencoba melindungi wajah karena dia yakin cerberus (ia baru ingat jenis anjing tak masuk akal ini) akan mencoba menggigit muka. Gigi tajam bertemu tangannya dan rasa sakit muncul dengan cepat.

Rasa sakit dicampur terbakar hingga linu membuat kakinya refleks menendang si anjing kepala tiga ke lemari yang pada akhirnya merusak barang tersebut.

America buru-buru berdiri dari posisi terbaring dengan tangan kiri memegang tangan kanan yang terlihat ada bekas gigitan. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Setelah yakin merasa aman, ia duduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan pelan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena detakan jantung yang begitu cepat sedangkan keringat dingin mulai mengucur oleh efek rasa takut ditambah kesakitan luar biasa.

Kedua matanya menatap bekas gigitan dan terlihat lukanya bukan bertambah sembuh (di mana seharusnya kelebihannya sebagai personifikasi cepat namanya menyembuhkan luka), malah lebi buruk. Warna biru dan darah mulai keluar ditambah bagian bekas gigitan seperti terbakar.

Nafasnya juga makin sesak.

"… kacamata." Gumam America pelan.

"Cuma… dia yang..."

Pintu dibuka pelan, ia mulai berjalan setengah sadar.

Ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan sayangnya sekali lagi cerberus menerjang tepat ke atas kasur. Tangan kirinya yang masih bebas bergerak mencoba meraih kacamata hitam yang tergeletak. Sedangkan si tangan kanan mencoba menahan anjing supranatural yang galak tepat di leher dengan sekuat tenaga.

Berhasil meraih, ia pakai kacamata dan langsung menutup kedua indra penglihatan bersiap kehilangan kendali atas badannya sendiri.

Kedua mata kembali terbuka dan langsung saja ekpresi terkejut terbentuk.

"SPOTTY!? _Bad spotty! Bad!_" Kedua mata si personifikasi menyala menandakan Alfred memegang kendali. Tangan kirinya kemudian memukul kepala binatang supernatural yang buas.

Langsung saja cerberus menghentikan serangan dan kedua kuping berakhir jadi mengarah ke bawah serta suara rintihan keluar. Cerberus bernama Spotty ini langsung mundur dengan pelan, kepalanya masih menunduk seperti merasa bersalah.

Alfred menggelengkan kepala, "baiklah… Spotty, ingat tidak boleh menyerang siapapun saat di Gaia sekarang kecuali si Ruski sialan, oke? Apa kau lapar? Jika lapar… kau boleh berburu tapi bukan kalangan manusia, mengerti?"

Alfred menjentikkan tangan kanannya, seketika America namun versi transparan berdiri di sampingnya. America terkejut tapi Spotty secara spontan menerkam ke arah personifikasi transparan namun berakhir terlempar ke tembok karena energi kuat yang dikeluarkan Alfred.

"Tadi sudah kukatakan bukan? Sejak kapan kau jadi makhluk rendahan seolah tak punya pikiran?"

America tertegun melihat interaksi antara tuan dengan binatang (jika memang cerberus dianggap binatang) yang terlihat normal.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekalian saja kusegel bentuk aslimu."

Spotty si cerberus makin merasa sedih dan langsung terduduk dengan ketiga kepala menunduk. Sedikit imut menurut America jika saja kalau pemilik dan peliharaan sama-sama normal. Oh, Alfred sekali lagi menjentikan jari dan dalam sekejap langsung kalung dengan hiasan berupa batu warna merah melingkari leher. Mengeluarkan suara puf, cerberus seram malah sekarang berukuran mungil seperti anjing pomeranian dengan kepala tiga.

America hanya terdiam tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Alfred mengambil si anjing dan berkali-kali kepalanya disentuh dengan jari telunjuk. Spotty hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara rintihan.

"Umm… terima kasih?" America jujur masih tak percaya berterima kasih ke iblis sumber masalahnya saat ini.

Seringaian lebar ditunjukkan oleh Alfred, "aku melakukannya karena pada akhirnya cukup menyebalkan juga kalau sampai berkali-kali terjadi, America. Aku tidak peduli sebenarnya kalau berakhir jadi korban Spotty. Namun yah, aku butuh tubuhnya selama di Gaia ini."

America mendengus sebal, "aku tahu akan hal itu. Oh bagaimana dengan luka bekas gigitan peliharaanmu? Kelihatan makin buruk tahu! Biasanya luka apapun akan sembuh dengan cepat karena kelebihan kami sebagai personifikasi"

Alfred langsung mengangkat lengannya, gigitan yang makin lama seperti luka bekas bakar hanya membuatnya menghela nafas lelah.

"Cerberus itu bukan cuma bintang biasa oke? Sudah cukup dia benci apapun dari bumi, jangan menambah marahnya dengan merendahkannya. Kalau soal menyembuhkan gigitan cerberus, sayangnya aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Eh?" Raut wajah America sekarang bercampur antara terkejut dan bingung.

"_Well_, Spotty tidak pernah membiarkan korbannya tersisa oke? Jadi di Underworld kalau aku sudah minta dia mengurusi sumber permasalahan yang 'hidup' pasti sudah jadi santapan. Jadi, untuk apa aku mencoba mengobati suatu hal yang tidak tersisa?"

America hanya bisa mengerang penuh frustasi.

"Aku benci kalian, kau tahu?"

Seringaian dan mata menyala, "perasaan kita berarti sama, Mr. America… oh aku jadi ingat sesuatu juga. Kapan kita bertemu dengan kaummu yang tahu sihir? Kau sudah berjanji bertemu dengan mereka, bukan?"

America tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Kita beli tiket pesawat untuk malam ini." Kedua mata America langsung tertuju ke arah iPhone yang sedang diisi dayanya.

"Aku ingin naik yang tidak banyak orang. Eksekutif namanya bukan?"

America memutar bola matanya, "bisnis juga sudah cukup buatku. Tidak perlu beli yang mahal begitu!"

"Sayangnya badanmu sekarang dalam kendaliku jadi aku yang memesan. Aku benci manusia, kau tahu? Jadi pesan tiket eksekutif… atau menyewa jet pribadi terdengar menarik..."

Muncul perempatan di dahi America. Tangan kanannya mengepal, "_fine dammit! _Beli saja tiket eksekutif. Tidak perlu menyewa jet pribadi begitu! Aku harus mengurangi pengeluaran bulan ini, _y'know!?_"

"Terima kasih banyak akan kemurahan hatimu, US of A~"

America merasa darahnya makin mendidih, suara meledek dicampur sarkasme sudah membuatnya muak seratus persen. Ia selanjutnya memilih untuk melepas unek-unek di dalam batin.

"Kalau Britain menemukan cara membuatmu lepas dari segel berbentuk kacamata itu, akan kutembak dirimu tepat di kepala dan beberapa titik mematikan menggunakan senjata semi otomatis sampai rasa benciku terbayarkan! Tak peduli sampai menghabiskan berapa banyak magasin pun!"

Mendengar omongan mengancam dari America, Alfred langsung saja mendorong si personfiikasi transparan ke tembok dengan tenaga penuh tepat di leher. America meringis, rasa sakit sekarang bertambah selain di lengan juga di punggung dan sekali lagi merasa sesak karena cekikan yang erat. Saat America menatap wajah Alfred, kedua matanya kembali terang menyala.

"Sekadar informasi, America. Aku tidak bisa kau bunuh… tapi tetap saja lancang sekali seorang kaum semi immortal seperti kalian mencoba mengancam. Apalagi ditambah, aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang dan mengambil alih semuanya menjadi milikku. Aku tak peduli dengan perasaanmu tapi… memulai perang nuklir terdengar menyenangkan jika tubuhmu menjadi milikku."

America hanya bisa menggeretakan bibirnya, "oke… oke… aku minta maaf soal perkataanku!"

Cekikan di leher mulai berkurang tapi America masih ditahan ke tembok.

Alfred mendekati telinga bagian kiri America dan berbisik dengan nada rendah, "sedikit… pengingat untukmu: sejauh ini kenapa kami tidak menghancurkan Gaia atau yang kalian sebut bumi ini… karena ada perjanjian terikat soal tidak boleh ada satupun manusia maupun kaum kami memulai menyerang kecuali salah satu dari kedua pihak ada yang memulai duluan maka… pihak tersebut boleh dibalas dengan yang lebih menyakitkan… America."

Entah kenapa nafas dari tiap perkataan Alfred bisa dirasakan jelas di telinga. Ini memberi sensasi menggelitik dan tak nyaman bagi America.

America mendorong Alfred dan sejauh ini berhasil, "LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN CERBERUS TADI, HAH? _THAT BITE HURTS LIKE HELL ASSHOLE!_"

Alfred terkekeh namun makin lama makin lepas sampai terbahak-bahak.

"Tak dihitung karena Cerberus berasal dari mitologi Yunani, jauh lebih muda dari kaum kami. Sedikit… petunjuk untukmu, kami sudah ada bahkan sebelum peradaban maju muncul. Kami lebih tua dari kalian semua yang ada di bumi,"

Alfred kemudian membalikkan badan, "bahkan keberadaan kami dibenci oleh Langit dan Neraka."

iblis di badan America berjalan gontai meninggalkan America yang mencoba memproses tumpukan informasi. Alfred harus menyiapkan untuk kepergiannya ke Inggris karena kendali badan sepenuhnya masih dipegang oleh dia.

* * *

Author: Pairnya adalah… AMERICA X SWEET DEVIL AMERICA MWAHAHAHAHA ALIAS AMERICA SELFCEST

Sama ini akun bedanya buat rada ke BL bedanya sama IcedCappuccino versi vanilla. Versi vanilla cuma hal-hal ringan dan kalaupun berat pasti straight

Ya sudah, waktunya author kabur. Hasta la vista!


End file.
